


Divided

by Bats_Are_Awesome



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, F/M, Gay, M/M, WWIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats_Are_Awesome/pseuds/Bats_Are_Awesome
Summary: WWIII setting. Tension has been growing steadily between the United States of America and North Korea. What happens when the dam breaks and war becomes everyday life?Countryhumans story•Sequel to "Sorry About That"•Trigger warnings:-Blood-Mentions of self-harm(past)-Strong language-Kidnapping-Torture





	1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Sorry About That", so it will reference relationships and events that took place there.  
Some notes:  
-WWIII setting(I know it's been done, but what hasn't)  
-I don't mean to offend anyone with countries picking sides in this war  
-Some alliances will seem unrealistic  
-This isn't a ship book (okay well it is towards the end my heart got the better of me lol)  
________________________________

The year is 2036, and the date is March 6th. A Thursday.

America stared out at the brewing thunderstorm, talking on the phone. His husband, Russia, sat on the couch, reading. He occasionally glanced up at America, who was getting fairly irritated.  
"No. You're going to kill a lot of people if you keep building nukes." He was having a...discussion with his main rival, North Korea.  
"I don't want a war. Neither does anyone else. But that doesn't mean I'm not ready to beat your ass-"  
"America! Don't provoke him if you don't want to fight!" Russia told him, sounding exasperated. He and North Korea had already had several phone calls in the past month, and they were becoming more and more aggressive each time. Several countries had started to anticipate a Third World War, and to be frank...it was a scary thought.  
America finally spat some curses at the phone and hung up.  
"Arg! He's so...aggravating!" Russia rolled his eyes.  
"Mmhmm. You're so quick to let people get to you, you know that?" America let out a short laugh before going into the kitchen.

The next morning, America and Russia attended the world meeting, hosted and supervised by the UN. North Korea was already at his seat, straight-backed and a mean glint in his eye. He and America locked eyes for a split second, their hatred for each other obvious.

By the time everybody had arrived, it was quite loud. The UN clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.  
"Thank you to everyone that attended this meeting. Now, we all know that there has been some...tension...between a few of you." The UN looked back and forth between North and America, who were once again glaring daggers at one another. Many other countries looked slightly worried, waiting to see if they were about to slug it out in a meeting. "So, we all know that a Third World War isn't something that we want. America, North Korea, don't you agree?" America jumped just the tiniest bit when his name reached his ears.  
"Uh, well, yeah, but to be honest, it might be unavoidable if someone doesn't abide by the rules..." he couldn't help but to cut his gaze over to North as he talked, and once the other noticed, they laughed.  
"Abide by the rules? What rules? America and Russia both have nukes, and so do I, but I'm the only one who isn't abiding by the rules? UN, are you hearing this bull this capitalist is spewing?" America smacked his hand on the table, looking as if he were about to say some very rude things to North, but UN held up his hand to stop him.  
"Let's keep it civil here, please. Now, which countries have a nuclear arsenal? Please raise your hand." Russia, America, North Korea, France, China, the UK, Pakistan, India, and Israel all raised their hands. There was a pause that lasted a few seconds, probably to see if anybody else would raise their hand. Nobody did.  
"Okay...now that we all know that, we should all be aware that if one country has to get rid of their nuclear arsenal, so do all the others. It simply wouldn't be fair otherwise."  
"I'm not gonna bomb anyone! Unless they deserve it..." he spoke the last part at a low volume, but the UN still heard it.  
"America, this is why it has to be everyone." America nodded, assuming a relaxed position in his chair. Shifting his gaze to some of the other countries that had raised their hands, they seemed to share his feelings. Russia had a slight frown on his face, and France's expression was completely absent. His father, UK, was busy with making tea.  
"So what are we going to do about it? How are you going to be sure you got all of the nukes?" India tapped her fingers on the table quietly.  
"I will come by and verify that myself." UN straightened his tie and stood up.  
"Well, unless someone has something to add, this meeting is over." A few countries stood up and exited right away, chatting amiably with each other. Albania gave Greece a shove to wake her up, and then the Balkans left too. America's parents came up to him and Russia.  
"Son, you shouldn't be trying to start a war. It's not honorable or fun-"  
"I know, dad. I was in one, what, around a hundred years ago? Believe me, I remember it well. And I'm not looking for honor, I'm trying to save everyone's lives!"  
"Saving everyone is the ultimate goal, but I honestly don't think you're going about it the right way. Fighting, even just poking at each other like you're doing right now, with a powerful country is a dangerous game. Before you know it, you'll both be bombing each other." France told him. "And to be frank...North Korea is a bit hot-headed, much like someone I know." She raised her eyebrows and looked at America, who chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll try to not start a war. See you around, I guess!" His parents waved and followed Germany out of the room, and he and Russia soon followed.

"Do you really think there's going to be a Third World War?" America watched his shoes as he walked, subconsciously avoiding the cracks in the concrete. It still looked like it might rain, so they walked quickly, hoping to not get caught in the middle of a thunderstorm.  
"Think? If you asked for my honest opinion..." Russia sighed. "...I'd say it was inevitable."


	2. Chapter 2

The UN had scheduled another meeting for the following month, on Friday, April 11th. Until then, they were expected to 'stay out of trouble'.  
It might have been possible if not for one small inconvenience.

America went with his brother, Canada, to a hockey game the following evening. Once it was over, they went back to the car and began the drive home, talking about the game. They'd only gotten a few miles before America slapped his thigh.  
"I left my wallet! It was in the cup holder!" Sighing, Canada made a u-turn and they headed back to the stadium. After the car was parked, America ran inside and was able to retrieve his wallet without a problem. He checked it, and thankfully nothing had been taken.  
It was on the way back to the car that he had an issue.  
"America! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like hockey!" North Korea stood a few feet in front of him, and he came to a dead stop very quickly.  
"I'm here to watch my brother play...why are you here, you Commie?" North Korea's expression went from bordering an evil grin to a snarl.  
"How dare you call me that? Capitalist pig!" America took a threatening step forward.  
"Take that back!"  
"You're the one calling me a communist! I'd've thought you'd learned to not call people that after you became friends with Russia at school!"  
"Yeah, well, you actually are a communist, and you're over here trying to nuke everyone!"  
"Trying to nuke everyone? That's stupid. I'll only nuke those that need to be nuked." His voice sounded reasonable and calm, like he was explaining simple math to a child. America snorted dismissively, rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever. First you say one thing, somebody tries to say something else, and then you decide to go insane and start murdering everyone that opposes you!" North Korea reached out and grabbed America by the front of his shirt, pulling him close.  
"Listen here, you ungrateful, spoiled piece of shit. If you don't back the hell off and stop the UN from getting rid of everyone's nuclear arsenal, there will be hell to pay-uhh!" America kneed him where sun doesn't shine and resumed his walk to Canada's car, only turning briefly to say one more thing:  
"If a war is what it takes to protect the world, then so be it!"

The next morning, America woke up to what could only be described as a nightmare. A catastrophe. A gut-wrenching oooohhhh nooooo.

"You've got to be kidding me...please tell me it's April first..." America said. Russia sat at the table in the seat next to him, his face hidden in his hands. America had just ended a phone call from the UN about a declaration of war.

North Korea had declared war on him.

He had to admit, it was a little less stressful in some aspects-there wasn't any more waiting to do, waiting to see who would declare war first.  
'Maybe because it wasn't me, more countries will take my side...' (Things with single quote marks are thoughts btw)  
"Do you realize what you have done?" Russia said.  
"I have started World War Three. That's what I've done. Oh, god. But you said it yourself, Russ-it was inevitable."  
"That didn't mean it needed to happen a few days after I said it!" Russia stood up and walked over to the window, resting his forehead against it.  
"I know, I'm sorry. But now is our chance to get rid of his nukes." America picked up a pencil and started tapping it on the wood of the table.  
"The only way he'll get rid of his nukes is by using them..." Russia didn't mean it as a joke, but America laughed anyways.  
"I sure hope not. I'll bet the UN has tried calling him and telling him this better not happen, huh?"  
"Yeah, and I bet he told them to go to hell and then hung up on them." Silence drifted over them as they thought.  
"Well," America stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'm not going to ignore this. It needed to happen. Better now than later. I'm not economically crippled, not in any other wars-"  
"America, I don't want you to get hurt or-or die, okay?" This was one of the few times tears became a real threat to Russia, but it wasn't like he could completely control it.  
"I'm not going to, Russ." He reached out to hug him, but Russia grabbed his wrists.  
"You don't get to control that-" he froze as if a thought had popped up and contradicted his statement. "-unless you-you do it to yourself." His gaze lingered on the old scars scattered across America's forearms, pale and linear. There were a few that stood out against the rest-ones from when the words The End were only a few drops of blood away. There was another silence, a bit more awkward than the previous one, but short-lived because America pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I regret that. Every second of it. I always will. It just...seemed like the only door that was open. But I wouldn't dream of leaving you in that manner now. Anyways," he held back a laugh, feeling that it might have been bad timing. "It'd take more than a nuke to kill me!" They pulled away from the hug, and Russia shook his head, smiling. Despite that, he looked a little confused.  
"Don't get too confident, and make sure you don't advertise that around North. He'd want to test it out." Now America could laugh, and they sat down at the table again.  
"Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?...I suppose I need to get some paperwork done if I'm going to war...maybe start forming alliances...you're on my side, right?" Russia chuckled and nodded.  
"I might not be joining NATO, but I'm on your team. You can count on me."  
"I know I can. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was complete and utter chaos-Although nothing major had happened yet, the two of them were busy forming alliances the entire time. Documents flew around, promising protection and offering weapons and food. Once the worst of it calmed down, tension began to grow again. Small invasions by China, conquering the countries on the Indochina peninsula that hadn't already joined them. North Korea cutting off South Korea's supply of resources from the US and others. But there were victories on the other side, too. Several of the Balkan countries allied themselves with NATO. Australia successfully defended himself from naval attacks.

This kind of pawn-for-pawn fighting lasted about a month. America was getting tired of it, and he knew North Korea and his allies probably were too. It was a black hole for their resources, and there weren't exactly the best benefits. Most of the countries or pieces of land conquered in the past week or so were economically unstable or the land had no natural resources.

Deciding to quit this dancing around the edge of the ring, he had the UN contact North Korea, saying to meet up with him. They never received a reply, but America went at the requested time and was at the meet-up site fifteen minutes early.

To his surprise, North Korea did actually show up. Not on his own, of course. America realized that coming by himself probably wasn't very smart, but maybe it looked less threatening.  
"What do you want, America? Hurry up and get it out before I kill you!" North Korea snapped. China stood right behind North, slightly taller and a stony expression on his face.  
"Weeellll...I wanted to speak to you privately..."  
"Not happening. China is staying right here." America heaved a loud sigh, looking up at the canopy of trees. Starlight flickered through a few small openings, making it light enough for him to see the others in detail. He crossed his arms and grabbed the hilt of the knife hidden in his jacket.  
"Fine, fine. Doesn't matter. So. I was just going to ask-I want you both to close your eyes and imagine what's it'd be like if I was gone."  
The two of them clearly didn't buy it, and already North Korea had his hand on a gun, waiting to make a move. Thinking quick, America pointed behind them, feigning terror.  
"Watch out!!!" He shouted. Sure enough, they spun around, searching for whatever had scared him. America swore he could feel time slowing to the pace of a snail as he pulled the knife out and threw it as hard as he could at North Korea. It seemed to slice through the air, completely silent. A bit of light glinted on the blade. He turned and sprinted away like his life depended on it-because it did. He weaved through the trees, occasionally stumbling on the stray downed tree or leaf-covered root. He heard North's scream of pain, but he didn't know how much damage he'd actually done. Had it hit vital organs? An artery? Only left a scratch? He could safely assume he hadn't missed. His thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind at the sound of gunshots echoing around him.  
"Shit," he growled. Ducking behind a tree, he glanced back at where he came from, searching the scenery for China-be doubted North would want to search for him if he was injured. Deciding to play it safe, he reached up and grabbed onto a low-hanging but sturdy branch. Pulling himself up into the tree's lower branches, he climbed until he knew he wouldn't be seen from the ground.

He mentally patted himself on the back when China's distinct face made itself visible to him. The country was holding a glock, pointing it at each bush or place he could have hidden as he neared it. America had to admit, China was pretty good at searching for people, but he never once looked up or followed footprints. After a minute or so of kicking huge logs and throwing rocks into bushes, North Korea started shouting in another language and China left. America waited another half hour before climbing down from the tree and stretching as he landed on the soft dirt. He made his way home as quickly as possible, glad he was still alive. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure North was going to survive. 'What was I thinking? To kill him, I would have had to stab him in the head or get his heart! Maybe he'll assume it was just a warning, and he'll ask for a peace treaty...'

He opened the door to his house and was greeted with the sight of Russia's angry face.  
"Where the hell were you, and why do you smell like you've been living in the forest? You completely vanished!" America held his hands up in mock surrender.  
"I went to...have a friendly chat with North Korea." Russia facepalmed and groaned.  
"Are you kidding me? What the hell did you say to him?!?"  
"I might have thrown a knife at him-"  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"I know it hit him, he screamed, but I was running for my li-"  
"YOU THREW A FUCKING KNIFE AT HIM?!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR COMMON SENSE?!?"  
"Well, it hit him! At least I didn't miss! I had time to get away!"  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE IS GOING TO TRY EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO KILL YOU!" America felt a wave of guilt crash over him when he saw tears running down Russia's face.  
"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid, but it was worth a shot...it was better than nuking him, right?" He gave a weak smile, but it wasn't returned. Russia hugged him very tightly, to the point at which he couldn't breathe.  
"I can't lose you, America. You might be the stupidest person I know, but you mean too much to me."  
"You're not going to lose me. I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, April 4th, 2036

America knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes that morning. A splitting pain ripped through his entire body, so bad he nearly passed out. He screamed in pain, twitching and writhing on the bed. Russia ran into the room and grabbed his shoulders, terrified.  
"America! What's wrong?!? AMERICA!" There was a bit of time when America was in too much pain to form a response, but he did manage it eventually.  
"It's, it's-worse-than-nine-eleven!" He forced the words out between sobs and gasps. The pain wasn't fading. Pulling out his phone, Russia texted a group chat with all of America's relatives and close friends.

Russia  
Guys something's happened to America, he's in a lot of pain and he says it's worse than 9/11

He tossed his phone aside and refocused on America.  
"America, can you tell what's happened? Stay with me!" America shook his head, signifying that no, he didn't know what had happened. Russia held back a gasp as he realized what had probably happened.

Has North Korea nuked him? Surely he wouldn't dare...

All of America's siblings and his parents were there within a few minutes, trying to keep him awake.

'Oh god...it hurts so bad...stop it please, I don't want to feel this...' he could tell his vision was growing darker and darker with each passing second.  
'Please don't let this be the end of my story.........'

America stopped crying. He stopping breathing. His heart stopped beating. Russia was about to jump up and break something when America literally exploded. Suddenly the room was full of very short...states?  
They ran around, screaming. Some in pain and others in terror.  
"QUIT SCREAMING!" France shouted. The states all froze and looked up at the much taller countries, as if they'd only just noticed they were there.  
"What happened? Why are you here?" Canada asked.  
"AMERICA WAS NUKED AND NOW WE'RE ALL SEPARATED!" A very short state-the shortest of all of them, actually-started crying.  
"Okay. Who's hurt?" Canada asked. They all turned and looked over at two states that were laying on the ground, clearly injured. "Who are they?"  
"Virginia and Maryland are gonna dieeee!" The short one yelled again.  
"Who are you?" The short one froze before answering.  
"Rhode Island..."  
"Alright. Please calm down, Rhode Island. We don't need all of you freaking out." Turning back to the other countries in the room, he gave them a worried look.  
"There are fifty of them. What are we going to do with them? Does this mean America is still kind of alive?"  
"It sure does, cowboy!" Russia jumped and spun around to see a state that was unusually tall-it was close to America's height, actually.  
"Are-you're a state? Why are you so tall?"  
"I'm Texas! I'm tall because I'm economically strong enough to be my own country!" Russia barely understood what he was saying due to his thick accent, but he did like the state's hat.  
"I supposed we could...divide them up and take care of a few each?" UK offered. Russia was about to agree to that when he saw a state he recognized.  
"Alaska!" He ran over and picked him up, hugging him. "My biological son!" There were a few laughs from the others.  
"Okay, so, how many of us here? One, two, three, four...Texas could take care of at least one or two states, right?" Canada asked. Texas nodded and pointed at the states.  
"I get first pick. Let's see...'Zona, Cali, Oklahoma, New Mexico...Nevada, Utah. Colorado, you too." They all went to stand by Texas, still quiet. Canada stepped forward.  
"I'll go next. I'll take the New England states. That's means I'm gonna take Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont." New York jumped forward, followed by New Jersey.  
"We're coming with them, where you like it or not!" New York told him. New Jersey gave him an 'L' as he passed by. Canada chuckled at their behavior.  
"Dad, you want to go next?"  
"Sure. Okay, which of you were originally my colonies?" UK asked.  
"Aw hell nah! You think we want to be near you? No way, Jose! We'll go with France!" one exclaimed. France giggled at her husband's expression. North and South Carolina, Delaware, and Pennsylvania walked over to France.  
"That means you'll need to take care of the injured ones..." Canada told her. Texas picked Virginia and Maryland and handed them to France. West Virginia hurried over to stand by France.  
"I'm staying with Virginia! You can't stop me!" She squeaked.  
"Aiight, who's takin' the Bible Belt?" Texas asked.  
"The Bible Belt...?" Russia started.  
"That's us!" Kentucky jumped up off his feet, gesturing to the states around him. "Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Tennessee! And Florida, you can come with us too."  
"Oi, what about me? I thought we were friends, Kentucky!"  
"Can it, Missouri." The 'Bible Belt' went to stand by Russia, who was looking kind of freaked out. "By the way, if you plan on taking care of Alaska, you're taking care of Hawaii too. They're inseparable." Hawaii pulled on Russia's hat-she was light enough that he didn't even feel her weight.  
"Aloha!" She whispered.  
"Привет..." he saw Canada holding back a laugh, so he gave him a 'what?' face.  
"They can all speak three languages...it's the three that are most spoken in that state other than English."  
"Do any of you speak Russian?" Russia asked.  
"Как дела, Россия?" New York waved at him to get his attention, and Russia smiled.  
"Очень хорошо, спасибо-" their conversation was cut short by UK.  
"Alright, alright. I'll take any of the other states that are left. Now, we really need to meet up with the UN and NATO to talk about the fact that my son just got nuked-"  
"We will, dad. But it's important that we keep all fifty parts of America safe until he can reform." Canada said.  
"Reform?" France asked.  
"Yeah! So, I'm made up of a bunch of provinces. If I ever get too injured to function, I separate into my provinces, and after a while, they recombine!"  
"Well, that's smart." UK muttered. "So that's how he got the upper hand during that damn revolution-" France gave him a 'shut your mouth' gesture.  
"Okay. Let's take these states to where they need to be, and then we can talk to whoever we need to talk to." Canada said.  
___________________________  
Lmao sorry this is a weird chapter  
Website used to see the languages:  
https://telelanguage.com/interactive-map-of-languages-united-states/


	5. Chapter 5

Britain, France and Canada all left, followed by the states. Many were reluctant to separate, but they eventually did with some encouragement. Texas stayed at Russia's house with the states they were taking care of.  
"Aiight, so I need ta warn ya, sometimes the states, uh...catch on fire or start dying randomly. Nuthin' ta worry about, though." Texas said.  
"They what? They catch on fire?!?"  
"Yep. Cali here catches on fire every other week, and the others are prone to it as well. Alaska catches on fire sometimes, even bein' next to Canada. Cali might start shakin' uncontrollably, but it's just an earthquake."  
"That's nice. So how do I tell them apart?"  
"Well, I'll give ya some tips for the flags. I'm not Chile. Alabama is inverted red Scotland, and Florida is Alabama with a circle in the middle. Mississippi there has the confederate flag, Kentucky has those two guys shakin' hands, and Tennessee has the weird bowlin' ball thing goin' on." A few of the states scowled at his description of them, but Russia laughed.  
"So what languages do you guys speak?"  
"I think the most common languages are Spanish and German, at least with us." Georgia motioned to the southeastern states around him. "Those guys speak Vietnamese and Chinese and Tagalog." Russia shook his head, smiling.  
"So New York was the only one who spoke Russian. Alaska, I can't believe you don't!"  
"I forgot, sorry!"  
——  
France and UK tried their best to keep Virginia and Maryland comfortable. They'd taken most, if not all, of the damage.  
"So what happened? Why was it the two of you that got hurt?" France asked.  
"Washington D.C., that's what." West Virginia sat next to the injured states.  
"So it was North Korea?"  
"Yep. We've been talking about nuking him back, but we aren't sure with America gone."  
"Probably smart...he might think America is dead, and let his guard down. Anyways, we need to meet with UN. I'm going to call him, I'll be right back." UK walked outside as he waited for UN to pick up, leaving France with the states.  
"Goodness...I've never taken care of so many children before..." she said.  
"We're not kids!" Ohio said. France couldn't help but to think wow he looks like Nepal!  
Ohio had a strange flag shape, making him easy to single out. She smiled at him and returned her attention to Virginia and Maryland. They were burned from the explosion, and could barely move.  
"Is there any way to heal them faster? Just letting them sit there could take months!" France looked at West Virginia, who stood up.  
"Yeah, there is, but I dunno the exact dynamics. Want me to try?" France nodded, and West Virginia grabbed Virginia's arm. The two of them closed their eyes, and after a minute or two, they combined into a single state.  
"It worked!" Virginia jumped up. There will still burn marks, and they probably hurt, but it wasn't nearly as bad. "Okay, so since you can only combine with the states bordering you, Delaware should combine with Maryland 'cuz it'll be easier." The two did as they were told and were able to fuse faster than the other two.  
"Why didn't it take as long?" France asked.  
"They're smaller-" UK came back inside, interrupting them.  
"Just to let you know, UN and NATO want to meet with us right away. Let's go."  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on everyone!" Ohio called after them. His statement was greeted by laughter and 'no, I will!'s.

France, UK, Canada, Russia, and Texas all showed up to talk with the two unions.  
"Why is he here?" UN pointed at Texas.  
"Because I'm a part of America. I'm his...representative!" The other countries chuckled and UN sighed.  
"Okay, whatever. Anyways, you're telling me North Korea bombed America?" NATO asked.  
"Yes. And I think we need to do something about it." Russia hadn't noticed that Alaska and Hawaii had decided to tag along to the meeting and were now on his hat.  
"...right. America has divided into his fifty states, correct? And three of them are here?" UN pointed at Texas, and then to Russia.  
"What? No, it's just Texas." Russia pointed at him.  
"Alaska and Hawaii, come here! What have I told you about doing that?" Texas slammed a fist down on the table. "You do that again and it'll be a cowboy boot to the head!" The two smaller states jumped down and stood by Texas, who picked them up and placed them on top of his hat.  
"I don't know what's worse, fifty Americas or his fifty states." NATO whispered. "I don't think we should launch an immediate attack. I say we wait for a bit, give America time to reform-"  
"I'm not waiting around for North to bomb someone else. I'll do it myself if I have to!" Russia said.  
"How about no. We don't want any more innocent lives lost."  
"South Korea is in a lot of trouble-his supply lines have been out for a while now, and you haven't done anything about it! We don't even know where he is right now!" Russia pointed at NATO, who scowled.  
"He's okay for now. We don't want to-"  
"He's going to run out of food soon! Aren't you even going to try and get some food over there? What about ammunition? Do you want to lose him?" There was a silence after Russia's last question.  
"We will take it into consideration-"  
"This is why I haven't joined you, NATO. You sit there twiddling your thumbs until it's too late, and if you ever actually decide to do something, it's ineffective or made with poor judgement!" NATO frowned at Russia, clearly irritated.  
"I don't want to stir up trouble when we desperately need calm! I know what you Asian countries are like, always oh you hit me I'll hit you twice for that and it goes back and forth! It's dangerous, and we can't risk that!"  
"It's a war! Every move is a risk! All of us sitting here is a risk! If you're not going to make a counter strike, mark my words: I'll do it myself, regardless of the consequences. I'm gonna attack him in one week from now, unless you decide to get off your asses and actually fight!"


	6. Chapter 6

Russia left the meeting room in a hurry with Texas, Alaska, and Hawaii trailing behind him.  
"Well, I think it was time someone said it. They really do just sit there, don't they?" Russia nodded aggressively, still angry.  
"Yes, they do. I'm sick of it. 'You Asian countries.' That bitch." Texas chuckled at his words, clearly amused.  
"Well, let's hope the states haven't all killed one another by the time we get back, huh?"  
"Yeah, let's. I'm sure they've found my alcohol by now."

They opened to door to the house only to be greeting with screaming.  
"What the hell-"  
"Cali!" Texas shouted. The state was standing in the middle of the room, literally on fire. She was crying, but the tears evaporated as soon as they left her eyes.  
"It burns it burns it burns it burns..." she sobbed. Texas picked her up(still on fire) and ran into the kitchen, placed her in the sink, and let the water run.  
"Is she going to die?" Russia followed the two states into the room.  
"No, it happens all the time. But just to be safe...ARIZONA! NEVADA! Get in here!" The two of them ran in.  
"Why do we need them in here?" The states stood next to Russia, not even up to knees.  
"They're Cali's neighbors. The fire might spread." After a bit, California stopped burning. Somehow, her clothes hadn't burned, so they just let her sleep on the couch. The fire hadn't spread to the neighboring states, so Arizona and Nevada were okay.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Georgia asked. Texas nodded.  
"Thank the lord for keeping California and her people safe! Amen!" Mississippi put his hands together like he was praying, and several of the other Bible Belt states copied his 'amen'.  
"So that's why they're called the Bible Belt..." Russia had to admit it to himself, these states were all drastically different from each other and from America. He thought they'd all share his personality.  
"Just be thankful it isn't November. Better hope America has reformed by then, or it's gonna get ugly..." this was the first time Utah had spoken. "Democrats versus Republicans! It's always bad. Always at each other's throats."  
"Oh shut it, you republican!" Nevada said. A sudden silence fell over them.  
"You're just a piece of liberal trash!" Kentucky gave Nevada the middle finger, which he returned.(I'm just using some map of Republican states and Democratic states I found) Sighing, Russia resigned himself to watching these states 24/7, whether he wanted to or not.

After about three days of just sitting around-not including California catching on fire again and Hawaii suddenly vomiting lava-something 'interesting' happened, and a meeting was called.

"We've received word that China and North Korea have been 'setting up operations' in the Middle East, and are currently invading just about every country there that hasn't sided with them. They've even annexed one or two." UN stood by his chair, looking a bit grim.  
"I wonder why...?" UK asked.  
"We're not sure, but we do have an idea for figuring it out. It's a bit risky, but it could work."  
"Well, what is it? It's about time we started fighting back!" NATO glared at Russia as he spoke.  
"We were thinking we'd send a state in to spy on them. They have no idea who most of the states are, so it would be nearly foolproof. The only question is, which one?"

The fifty states were brought together in front of the four countries and two unions.  
"Okay. First off: if your flag has any writing on it that isn't some middle-eastern language, stand behind us." UN said. He held a clipboard with a list scrawled on it.  
The following states went to stand behind them:  
Arkansas  
California  
Connecticut  
Delaware  
Florida  
Georgia  
Idaho  
Illinois  
Iowa  
Kansas  
Kentucky  
Louisiana  
Maine  
Massachusetts  
Michigan  
Minnesota  
Montana  
Nebraska  
Nevada  
New Hampshire  
New Jersey  
New York  
North Carolina  
North Dakota  
Oklahoma  
Oregon  
Pennsylvania  
Rhode Island  
South Dakota  
Utah  
Vermont  
Virginia(West Virginia and Virginia have split apart)  
Washington  
West Virginia  
Wisconsin  
Wyoming  
(A total of 36 states have writing on them)

"Hawaii, you have UK's flag on yours. That would be too obvious." NATO told her.  
The UN frowned slightly, clearly displeased with the low amount of choices.  
"I guess we just need to pick the one that looks like they'd fit in best...oh, and we need to consider languages, too." A few countries groaned at the realization.  
"I can speak Arabic!" Tennessee raised his hand.  
"Yeah, and I speak Vietnamese!  
"Maryland and I both speak Chinese."  
"That's great, but we can't just drop you in like you're a new country. Oh! I have an idea! It would take time, but it's practically foolproof!" NATO smiled for once. "What if we got Nepal and Bangladesh to teach Ohio Nepali and Bengali, and then pretend he's their child? China and North Korea think the two of them are on their side." It was silent as they all thought it over.  
"It would certainly work, but could Ohio learn two entire languages in time?" France asked.  
"Yeah! It's really easy for states to learn languages!" Ohio jumped up, looking very excited.  
"No! I don't want Ohio to leave!" Indiana ran over to Ohio and stood next to him.  
"Me either! He's staying here!" Illinois grabbed his arm, and Indiana did the same.  
"Now now, Illinois, Indiana, we need him to do this so America can come back. Ohio will be perfectly safe." Texas told them. The two states reluctantly let go of Ohio's arms and backed away, looking very sullen and a bit angry.  
"I'll go ahead and contact Nepal and Bangladesh. Ohio, there are some language books down the hall. You should be able to find the two you need." UN pointed at the wall behind him, and Ohio nodded, already running for the door.  
"Oh, this had better work." Canada whispered to Russia. "They'll kill Ohio if they realize he's a state!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nepal and Bangladesh agreed to meet Ohio and try to teach him their languages. Meanwhile, the state spent all his free time reading, and he kept trying to have conversations.  
"Okay, so Indiana; if I say 'नमस्ते. तिमीलाई कस्तो छ?' you can say 'मलाइ सन्चै छ । तपाईलाई नि?'(I'm so sorry, I don't speak Nepali, nor am I learning) Indiana repeated the phrase, and Ohio started talking. The doorbell rang a while later, and Russia opened the door to see Nepal and Bangladesh.  
"Oh, hello. Come on inside! Ohio's practicing." They thanked him and went into the living room.  
"Ohio, this is Nepal and Bangladesh. They'll be your "parents"." Russia said.

Ohio was right about one thing-it really _was_ easy for states to learn languages. Within a few days, he had a very wide vocabulary, and according to Nepal, perfect pronunciation.  
"I guess it's time we left. We'll return him when he says he has all the information he needs." UN had given him a list with everything he needed to figure out-the Union seemed very fond of lists in Russia's opinion. He nodded and bent down to Ohio's level.  
"Be safe, okay? We'll see you soon!"  
"Yep! See ya!" They all waved and left, leaving Russia, Texas, and the other states to hope for the best.

(For the next part, underlined=English, normal=Nepali)  
"Alright. Ohio, starting right now, you are our child. You speak very little English, and the English you do speak is not extremely fluent. We also need a new name for you...what about Nambutu? That was in a film I watched once." Ohio nodded.  
"Sure! My name is Nambutu, nice to meet you!"

The first few hours at Nepal's house were uneventful. He was shown the room he'd be staying in, and he decided to sit in one of the chairs and study Bengali a little bit. Around six p.m., Nepal said a few people were coming over for dinner. Ohio jumped up and helped set the table, chatting with his "parents". Right as he was putting silverware next to the plates, the doorbell rang. Nepal opened it and greeted whoever it was, and then welcomed them inside.

Ohio felt his blood run cold at the sight of North Korea and China. He made sure to hide any fear and ran up to them, greeting them in Nepali.   
"Oh! Nepal! I didn't know you had a kid!" North Korea seemed rather surprised by his presence. "What's his name?"  
"Nambutu. He only speaks Nepali and Bengali. He hasn't learned much English."  
"China, you speak Nepali, don't you?" China nodded and greeted Ohio, and then asking him random questions. Nepal brought food out, and Ohio listened as they conversed.  
"So, how are those _operations_ of yours in the Middle East going?" Bangladesh asked.  
"Very well, if I say so myself. We haven't had to deal with a lot of resistance." China took a sip of the wine he was given, smiling slightly.  
"Yes, and we're making good use of the oil. See the UN is so _flawed._ How can you ever try I'll prevent someone from making weapons? It's in our blood!" North said.  
"Indeed it is, indeed it is. You can't stop anyone from making weapons." The countries toasted to China's statement, but Ohio didn't. China noticed this and chuckled.  
"Nambutu, do you know what a toast is?" He asked. Ohio shrugged, even though he did. "Well, why not learn now? Pick up your glass and tap it to mine! Simple!" Ohio did as he was told.  
"To world domination!" North said it like he was joking, but everyone at the table knew he was completely serious. Ohio tapped his glass to China's again, and then to North Korea's and Nepal's.

Once the two East Asian countries left, Nepal patted Ohio on the back.  
"You did great. They didn't suspect a thing! If you want to go get ready for bed, you can." Ohio nodded and ran down the hall to where his notebook was, making a few notes:  
- _Oil for building weapons_  
 _-North Korea wants world domination_  
 _-They think the UN is flawed because they say once you know how to make a weapon you can't keep from making it_

He put the notebook back in the bottom of a drawer and climbed into bed, falling asleep rather quickly.(Lucky him)(also end of different languages things)

Britain, France, Russia, and Texas were meeting once again to discuss plans for when Ohio came back. The netting had only been going for roughly twenty minutes when someone started knocking furiously on the door. UN and NATO exchanges glances before the former stood up and opened the door a bit.  
"What the-Iran? Why are you here?!?"   
"Please, you've got to help me, I've made the wrong decision, I want to switch sides...please..." There was a pause before UN pulled him inside. He was told to take a seat.  
"You want to _switch sides?_ As in joining NATO?" Iran nodded.  
"Yes, please help me, China and North Korea are taking everything from me..."  
"Okay, can you please stand outside for a moment while we discuss this?" Iran jumped up and left the room.  
"No." Russia was the first to answer.  
"Well, how about before we completely shut him down, let's talk about it. Anyways, you're not even a part of NATO. I'll be deciding whether he joins us." NATO said.  
"Most of the middle eastern countries allied themselves with China and North Korea right at the beginning. Him included. We can't trust-"  
"You heard what he said. He said that they're taking everything from him. To be honest, we can use all the alliances we can get." UN said. NATO sighed.  
"Bring him back in here." The door opened. "That's what I thought. Quit eavesdropping, it's a bad habit." NATO stood up and walked over to Iran and shook his hand. "Welcome to the alliance. Take a seat." The country seemed rather surprised, but he did as he was told.  
"So what's our plan?"  
_________   
Credit to the movie from which I got the name Nambutu from: Casino Royale(2006)

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ohio spent much of the following day and a half listening in on conversations between China and North Korea, along with a few of their allies. He'd pretend to read a book filled with translations between English and Nepali-a dictionary, in other words-while they talked about this or that. Currently, he was listening to North Korea and some country he didn't know the name of talking about nukes. The stranger left, and it was silent for a few moments until North put his hand on Ohio's shoulder.  
"Follow me." North beckoned with his hand, not sure if Ohio knew those words. He slid off the chair, but held on to the book and stood next to the tall country, looking up at him. North smiled and held the door out of the house open for him, so Ohio skipped forward, running over to one of the huge moss-covered log.   
"Nambutu! Follow me!" Ohio turned around and followed him for a bit, his short legs not helping him keep up. He was glad North Korea wasn't as tall as Russia, or he'd be sprinting. They wound up looking over a huge city bustling with activity.  
"This is Pyongyang. My country's capital." Ohio furrowed his brow, pretending he didn't understand. North shrugged it off. "I'm sorry I don't know any Nepali. I hope you learn English so we can talk."  
"I...know...some...English. I have a...book." He showed North his Nepali-to-English dictionary, holding it up a little.  
"Oh! Here, may I see it?" North held his hand out, so Ohio gave it to him. The country sat down, leafing through the dictionary. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen out, occasionally writing something down. He handed Ohio the paper when he was done. Taking it, he saw that North had translated what he wanted to say into Nepali for him.

_I am North Korea. This is my city, Pyongyang. You seem like a bright kid, and I would like to get to know you better. Your parents are strong and brave._

Even though he knew that North Korea was America's worst enemy at the moment, he couldn't help but to feel a little touched that such a world power was taking the time to try and communicate with a kid. Not really knowing what to write, he pulled his own pen out.

_I like deer_

North Korea translated it and chuckled.  
"Do you?" On the paper, he wrote:

 _What kind?_  
—  
 _White tailed deer are very pretty_

When the country translated his last message, he nodded.  
"They are, aren't they? So hey, you're how old? About a month?" Ohio almost nodded until he remembered he wasn't supposed to be fluent in English. North realized his mistake and pointed at a few words in a row, and then Ohio nodded. "That's interesting...as far as I know, Nepal hasn't even _been_ to the United States in the past _year._ Unless, of course, there is a stray white-tailed deer here I don't know about?"   
_Crap,_ he thought. _I can't just give in right away. Think, think, think. How would I know what a white-tailed deer looked like?_  
North used the dictionary again, and instead of using it to communicate back, he spoke in English.  
"Photograph."  
"Oh, okay. I thought that maybe you weren't Nepal's child after all for a second there. How silly of me to doubt you." They looked out over the city for another minute before North Korea stood up.  
"Let's get you back to your parents, hmm?" Ohio stood and followed him back to Nepal's house, and said goodbye. Once the other country was gone, Ohio let out a sigh of relief.  
"Everything okay?" Nepal asked.  
"I almost got caught. I told him my favorite animal was a white-tailed deer, but I told him I'd seen one in a photograph." Nepal shook his head.  
"Goodness. Yeah, you're lucky, but you shouldn't pick your state animal as your favorite."  
"I didn't want to lie to him about something as trivial as that!" Nepal chuckled as Ohio went to his room.  
"That's one thing you have in common with America-you refuse to play a game the safe way."

That evening, Ohio was supposed to call the UN at seven o'clock sharp for a report. Unfortunately, India and Bhutan came to visit, and he couldn't risk speaking English. He watched the clock go from six thirty to six forty-five to six fifty-nine. It switched to seven, and then to seven oh-one. He hoped the UN wouldn't be too worried.

The UN was worried out of his mind. It was now seven thirty, and he hadn't heard anything from Ohio. He sat in front of the phone on desk, waiting for the call to come through.

Seven forty-five.

Eight.

Eight thirty.

Nine thirty.

Two minutes past ten o'clock, the phone rang. UN grabbed it and placed it against his (non-existent)ear.  
"Hello?"  
 _"I'm so sorry I'm late! There were guests and I couldn't speak English."_  
"It's fine. Do you have any news for us?"  
 _"They're using oil to build weapons. I guess it's their energy source."_  
"Exactly what I suspected. Well, just to let you know, Iran has switched sides."  
 _"Really? I saw him yesterday."_  
"We told him to pretend to still be loyal to North Korea. He's basically doing the same job you are, but for Southwest Asia."  
 _"Oh, okay.......Nepal says I have to go to bed. Goodnight!"_  
"Goodnight, and thank you for doing this. See you in a few days."  
 _Click_  
Putting the phone down, UN threw his hands in the air. This war was working out in his favor. He knew he really shouldn't be picking sides, but he knew what would happen if North Korea and his team won this war. Jotting down what Ohio had said to him about the oil, he clicked the pen and put it away, and then the paper into a folder.   
"Another day closer to ending this war," he whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

North Korea waved good-bye to Nambutu before heading back to his own home. He cursed America silently every once in a while-that injury from the knife would definitely leave a scar. When he arrived, China was sitting at his dining room table.  
"Oh, uh, do you need something?" He asked.  
"I came over to check on your brother." North nodded a little.  
"I have a weird feeling about Nambutu." China looked up from a paper he was reading.  
"Nepal and Bangladesh's kid? What about him?"  
"He just...doesn't have the personality or attitude I'd expect to see from him."  
"He's a kid, North." China looked back down at the paper.  
"No, he acts like...like an American or European. He doesn't speak a lot of English, but when he does, it's this weird accent."  
"You're saying maybe he isn't their son?"  
"Maybe. I don't know." China sighed and set the paper down.  
"Well, I fed your brother and I'm going to go home now. Why don't we meet here tomorrow morning at ten or so, and we can invite him over and ask?" North nodded as China stood up. "Great. See you then!"  
___  
Ohio was a little surprised when Bangladesh told him that China and North Korea wanted to talk to him.  
"You'll just be at their house for lunch and probably a bit after. We'll come pick you up." Bangladesh gave him his dictionary and he was on his way. Meanwhile, North and China were doing a bit of frantic research before he got there.

China sat at a computer, North Korea practically breathing down his neck.  
"Okay, what are America's province things called?...states! Okay, can you look up their flags?...no, don't click on a video! Go to images-images, China. Does that look like a high-quality image to you? I can't read any-thank you! Aha! I told you!" North pointed at one of the flags-one that matched Ohio's.  
"Nambutu...I can't believe it. Nepal and Bangladesh are double-crossers! I honestly wouldn't have guessed-" their conversation was cut short by the shrill ringing of the doorbell. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before North went to open the door, China following behind him.  
"Hello, Nambutu! Come on inside!" The state smiled at him and crossed the threshold. "So! We wanted to show you something. Follow us!" China sighed internally as North Korea set off down the hall. He knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't all that excited about it. North Korea pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked a wooden door, and then motioned for Ohio to go inside. The state looked a bit confused, but he did go in. North let China enter before him before also going inside. Right as he closed the door, Ohio shouted:  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"Stand in front of the door." North muttered to China as he went by. Ohio stood frozen in the middle of the room, staring at one of the walls.

South Korea lay slumped against the wall, looking half-dead. He had a black eye and a couple other bruises here and there, and a few drops of dried blood could be seen on the floor around him. The country looked up at Ohio, confused. Who is this kid...?  
"Alright! Now we can get started!" North clapped his hands together, an insane smile spreading across his face. "Ohio! You're a dirty liar, you know that?" Ohio didn't move or say a word, still in shock. "Actually, China, just hold onto his arm or something. Keep him from running away." China gently grabbed Ohio's forearm, but it changed into a firm grip as he started to try and pull away.  
"What-what are you doing! Why is South so hurt?!?" Ohio cried.  
"Well, you're here because we want answers."  
"I'm not giving you any!"  
"Are you sureeee?" North Korea drew a knife out of his belt, but instead of walking towards Ohio with it, he stood next to his brother. He placed the knife dangerously close to his skin, almost touching his neck.  
"What are you doing?!? Stop! You might kill him!" Ohio continued to wrestle with China, who was quickly growing tired of it. He picked the state up and held him in the air.  
"I will kill him if you don't tell me what you know and why you've been sent to spy on me!" North shouted, making his brother flinch.  
"Okay! I will! Please don't hurt him!" North moved the knife to where it was barely touching South's neck. "Uh-Iran is betraying you! He's pretending to be on your side, b-but he's actually working for NATO!" North Korea sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't tell me what I already know. And anyways, that's incorrect. He's still loyal to me. I sent him to NATO and the UN, told him to pretend he wanted to join them. I guess they bought it, hmm?" Ohio's eyes widened. He had finally grown tired of trying and failing to fight his way out of China's grip, so the red country set him down and went to guard the door again.  
"I-I'm going to tell them you said that! They'll kick Iran out!" North chuckled, knife still aimed at South Korea.  
"Sure you will, little hero. So why are you here to spy on me? I'd really like to know."  
"They wanted to know what was happening with you and-and China in the Middle East." North Korea looked up at China, who shrugged. He took the knife and made a single cut on his brother's cheek, the blood seeping out after it.  
"STOP! I answered you! Y'know, I was just starting to think that maybe you had a little bit of a heart, but now I know you were just lying!" Ohio began to sob, big tears rolling down his face. "I was stupid to ever think you might have not been all bad!" North Korea looked a little hurt, but he did tuck the knife back in his belt.  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a misunderstood villain from one of your comic books. That's not how things work in the real world."  
"I know." Tears still dripped down the state's face, and a few made minuscule puddles on the floor.  
"But I must say..." Ohio looked up, angry. "...you're very smart. You fooled me more times than anyone else ever has. China, make sure he can't escape. I want to keep him here, and I'm going to go have a little talk with a few people."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hello?"_  
"Hello, Iran. This is United Nations calling. Is this a good time to speak to you?"  
 _"Yeah. What do you need?"_  
"Russia needs to attend to his own country, and he'll be gone for a week. Texas wants you to help him take care of the states."  
 _"Oh! Yeah, I'd love to help! When should I be there?"_  
"As soon as possible, preferably."  
 _"I'm on my way. Where should I meet you?"_  
"Where we have our meetings. I can take you to where you need to go from there."  
 _"Okay! I should be there in about half an hour!"_  
"Great, thank you."  
 _Click_

True to his word, Iran was standing by the front door precisely half an hour later. UN shook his hand when he walked outside.  
"Nice to see you. How's it going?"  
"Good! I doubt I have much new information since Ohio is a bit closer to North and China, but I'm still far under the radar. Anyways, where are we headed?"  
"To Russia and America's house. Texas said he didn't want to be taking care of so many states all by himself." UN and Iran walked down the street, tall trees in some of the yards.  
"I can believe that! And I'd love to help, I'm sure they're fun to be around."  
"Yes, until one of them 'catches on fire', according to Russia."  
"That's what fire extinguishers are for though, right?" UN and turned up one of the walkways to a house. Halfway to the front door, Texas opened the door.  
"Howdy! This is Iran?" Texas motioned at the country, who nodded.  
"Nice to meet you, Texas."  
"Well, thank ya for bringin' 'im 'ere, UN! I'll be sure ta introduce 'im to the states!" UN nodded, pretending he could understand all of what the state was saying. He knew Russia had had that problem too-too strong of an accent. Some of the states couldn't even understand each other!

Iran was surprised by how the states looked; they were all short, with the exception of Texas, and each one had its own flag.  
"Oi! This is Iran, everyone! He'll be helpin' me take care of ya! Be nice to 'im!"(it physically hurts to write like this) Texas introduced him to each state individually, and by the end of it, he knew the names, but couldn't put a flag to it to save his life.

It was time for dinner and already, a few states were upset with him. Including Texas this time.  
"Oh! Chile! What are you doing here?" Texas had taken his hat off, and now he whipped around, a frown on his face.  
"I ain't Chile!"  
"Sorry! There are just so many of you!"  
He also accidentally called Alabama 'Old Spain' and had referred to Hawaii as 'Britain's flag on a mosh pit of American-colored stripes'. A couple of the states had started laughing, but Hawaii was now in the middle of giving him the silent treatment, as was Alaska.

9:47p.m.  
Iran stepped outside and put the phone to his ear.  
"Mmhmm?"  
"Just them?"  
"Okay, I can do that."  
"No problem. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He hung up and went back inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. He crept over to the doorframe leading to the living room, and to his relief, all the states were asleep. Texas was somewhere else in the house, but that wasn't really his problem. Stepping over a few of them, he made his way over to one of the chairs. _Okay, one has a bear, the other has just stars on blue, and the other has Britain's flag...there!_  
The three states he was looking for lay asleep-one on the floor on their back, and the other two on the chair in front of him. He carefully picked Alaska and Hawaii up, and then California after them. He snuck back out of the room and into the entryway, setting the three down on a coat. Unfortunately, Alaska woke up in the process.  
"Huh? Iran, what are you doing-" the country pulled a cloth out of his pocket and pressed it over the state's mouth and (non-existent)nose, and it didn't even take ten seconds before they'd passed out. Iran stepped away from them and to the front door, watching for North and China. It was a minute until they were supposed to be there when he heard Texas's footsteps. He ran to the closet and pulled out the fire extinguisher, and holding it like a baseball bat, waited for the state to walk by him.  
 _Thwack!_  
Texas fell the floor, but Iran caught him by his shirt and kept him front making a racket. He pulled him into one of the bedrooms and placed him there, as if he were asleep. When he arrived in the entryway again, North Korea was walking up the walkway. Iran opened the door for him, a finger making the _shhhh_ symbol.  
"Okay, you're sure these are Alaska, Hawaii, and California?"  
"Yes. That one says California on its flag, and these two I know for sure are Alaska and Hawaii."  
"Great. You carry California and I'll get the other two." Iran carefully picked the state up and followed North Korea to the idling car, and they placed the three states in the back seat, binding their hands and feet.  
"Ready for the last part?" Iran straightened up.  
"Yes, sir." The two countries went back into the house, and North Korea picked up the fire extinguisher. Iran closed his eyes, and then he had been knocked out. North placed it back down of the ground and left, climbing into the passenger seat of the car.  
"Let's go, I don't want to hear those three screaming the whole way." China laughed and put the car in gear, the states still asleep in the back.

Alaska woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.  
"Alaska! No! Wake up! Wake up!" He opened his eyes to see Ohio's terrified face.  
"What...? What happened? Where am I?" Sitting up, he could see Hawaii and California watching him. Hawaii was the one to answer Alaska's question.  
"We've been kidnapped..."


	11. Chapter 11

"K-kidnapped?" Alaska asked.  
"Yeah...North Korea found out I was a state, so now we're all trapped here. South Korea is here, too." At the sound of his name, the country looked up.  
"Who are you guys?"   
"We're some of America's states. Alaska, Hawaii, and California." South Korea managed a small nod.  
"How long have you been here?" California asked.  
"Since the start of the war." South Korea tried to adjust his position slightly, but with his hands cuffed together, he couldn't do all that much.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Hawaii stood up and began pacing around. "We'll die in here!" Before someone could reply, the sound of a key in a lock made them all freeze. They exchanged terrified glances as the door began to open, revealing China and North Korea.  
"So! You're America's states, hmm?" North Korea asked. There was no answer, so North sighed. "Well, now that you're here, you're going to answer my questions. Or else..." he pulled the knife out and showed it off. "...you know what will happen." The states huddled together, scared for their lives.  
"Please don't kill us..." Ohio pleaded.  
"Kill you? Only if you make me. So! Let's get started, shall we? The first question I want answered: is America still alive?" When he didn't receive an answer, he grabbed California and held the knife to her throat. "I said...is America still alive?"  
"We don't know! We're just his states..." Hawaii told him.  
"But is he alive? Why are you here?"  
"We're here because he...died." Hawaii now looked confused by her own words.  
"So he is dead!" North looked happy now, worrying them even more.  
"Can't you states reform?" China asked.  
"Yes." Ohio said.  
"They can what?" North's smile vanished.   
"Oh, no." California said suddenly. North Korea and China looked at her.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Oh, no. Oh no!" California placed her hands on the sides of her head.  
"Oh no!" Alaska echoed her.  
"Why are you little devils saying oh no over and over?!?" California threw her arms around North Korea's neck, like she was trying to hug him. "What the fuck are you doing?!?"  
California started screaming as she caught on fire. So did North Korea, who was being badly burned.  
"Oh shit!" China muttered. He quickly ran out of the room-he still closed the door behind him-and came back with a fire extinguisher. By the time the fire was out, North Korea was on the verge of crying.  
"Fuck them-" he left the room, leaving China standing there with the extinguisher.  
"Well! Glad that's over. I guess I'll bring you guys some food so you don't starve." China left again, locking the door.

He tried to keep from laughing as he approached North.  
"Weren't expecting that, huh?" He asked. North spun around and glared at him, tears in his eyes from the pain.  
"How was I supposed to know they can catch on fire?!" He hissed, visibly upset. China patted him on the shoulder.  
"I don't know, but it was kind of funny. Admit it."  
"No. Screw you for thinking it was funny." China chuckled and went to the fridge.  
"I'm going to give them some food. I'll be right back if you need help with that." North Korea was trying to put some kind of ointment on the burns, but it wasn't going too well. When he didn't answer, China shrugged. "I'll help you with it as soon as I give them this." He started to walk down the hall, pulling the key out of his pocket.  
"I don't need your help!" He heard North shout.  
"Sure you don't," he muttered as he stepped inside the room. The states were trying to comfort California, who was now covered in burns, much like North. "I brought you guys some food-holy crap, does she need medical attention?" Ohio glared at him.  
"Why offer medical attention when you clearly don't care?" He pointed at South Korea, who had fallen asleep again.  
"We have been giving it to him. But he's a country, and he doesn't heal fast." China explained. "I've got to go take care of North. But I must say, you did a number on him." The states glared as he left and locked the door behind himself.

"South Korea! Wake up!" Alaska gently shook the country's shoulder to wake him up.  
"Mm? What?"  
"Food! Here, you need to eat." South Korea thanked him and asked if they were okay.  
"Yeah, Cali caught on fire and burned North Korea pretty bad. He was almost in tears when he left." South Korea laughed at the thought of his brother crying while China tried to comfort him, telling him he wasn't going to die.  
"So you guys are part of America? How many of you are there?"  
"Yeah. There are fifty states in total, so the other forty-six are with Britain, France, Russia, and Canada." South nodded.  
"That's a lot of states. Do all of you catch on fire at will?"  
"No, it only happens in states that have a lot of wildfires. Alaska can catch on fire, which is weird, and Hawaii can vomit lava." California laughed at South Korea's shocked expression.  
"What about earthquakes? Doesn't your state have a lot of them?"  
"Yes, but I just shake uncontrollably. Nothing serious."  
"What about you, Ohio? Do you have crazy things happen?"  
"Tornadoes, I guess. Most of the time I just fall over, or I might get thrown a couple feet in the air. It's hilarious, actually. Especially during tornado season-Oklahoma spends half his time in the air." The states chuckled at that before resuming their conversation.  
"So you're a country, right?" South nodded. "They said that North Korea cut off your supply lines. Will you, like, starve to death?" Alaska asked.  
"It's possible. So long as my people don't all starve or get conquered by North, I'll be okay."   
"So why don't you eat?" Ohio pointed at the untouched food.  
"I can't. You guys can eat because he hasn't correctly kidnapped or conquered you. Watch this:" South Korea picked up an apple and tried to eat it, but it was like an invisible barrier sprang to life, keeping him from taking a bite.  
"That's horrible...don't worry. We'll find a way out of here!" California said.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Howdy...three of the states are gone."_  
"Which ones? And this _is_ Texas, right?"  
 _"Yep. California, Hawaii, and Alaska all went missin'. Iran looks like 'e got knocked out or summit."_  
"Oh gosh...I'll be right over."   
_One thing after another..._ UN stood up, threw on a coat, and headed for Russia's house. Texas held the door open for him as he went inside.  
"So when did this happen?" UN asked.  
"Well, it must'a been las' nigh', 'cause I was walkin' 'round the corner 'ere, and next I know I'm wakin' up in my bed." The UN tried to follow along the best he could, but a few words still escaped him.  
"Alright, So you wake up and Iran is just...laying here?"  
"He got 'imself a pulse and 'e's breathin'." Texas shrugged. "'E's alive, and that's what matters."  
"Yes, well, we need to know what happened. Are there security cameras anywhere?"  
"If there are, I dunno 'ow to work 'um."  
"I'll call Russia."

 _"Need something?"_  
"Hello, Russia. Yes-we need to know if there are security cameras inside or around your home."  
 _"What? Why? What happened?"_  
"Three of America's states are missing. California, Hawaii, and Alaska."  
 _"Shit! I'm on my way. I can be back by midnight tonight."_  
"That works. Texas and I-and Iran-will be at your house."  
 _"Okay. До скорого."_  
"Haha. Yes, okay."

They managed to wake Iran up after a little while, who completely freaked out when told the states were gone.  
"I just happened to be walking around and all of a sudden, something hit me in the head and I was out!"   
"Can you tell us who it was? Any leads? Flag colors, height, et cetera?" UN asked.  
"Mmm...definitely taller...didn't get a good look at their face, but both their hands were yellow." UN jotted the information down in a notebook.  
"Thank you. If you need to rest, go ahead." Iran thanked them and disappeared into one of the bedrooms.  
"Why would they move me but not 'im?" Texas asked.  
"Who knows...so who do we know that has yellow on the bottom part of their flag?" UN pulled out a huge folded piece of paper and spread it out across the floor. On it was seemingly every flag in the world. "This map contains each country's flag that is a part of the United Nations. So, we've got Armenia, Brunei, Central African Republic, Germany, Mozambique, and Ukraine."  
"What're ya gon do, question all of 'um?"  
"I suppose. Once we pin down whoever it is, we'll be able to get the states back safely." Texas nodded slowly.  
"I can do a good here interrogation."  
"A what?"  
"I can interrogate 'em!"  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, _I'll_ handle that."  
"Well, I'm gon help ya."

[Wednesday, April 16th]  
"Ukraine, we're going to ask you a series of questions which you will answer with complete honesty. If you give us false information you will face harsh punishment. Do you understand these terms?" Ukraine nodded. "There first question: where were you the evening of Monday the fourteenth? Just a few days ago?" UN asked.  
"I was at my house reading."  
"Can someone confirm that?"  
"Canada."  
{He calls Canada then and there, Canada confirms Ukraine's statement}  
"Have you come into contact," UN held back a sigh at the question Texas had written. "With a fire extinguisher recently?"  
"No?" Ukraine chuckled.  
"Are you conspiring against myself, NATO, or any of his allies?"  
"No way!" UN nodded, closing the folder.  
"That concludes our interview. Thank you for your time." Ukraine nodded and left, and Germany was brought in by Texas.  
"Germany, we're going to ask you a series of questions which you will answer with complete honesty. If you give us false information you will face harsh punishment. Do you understand these terms?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Alright. Where were you the evening of Monday the fourteenth?"  
"At my home, working."  
"Can anyone confirm that?"  
"No."  
"Not Poland? Or any of your neighbors?"  
"No."  
"Okay...is there any way for us to confirm that now?"  
"No."  
"Hmm. We'll solve that in a minute. Have you come into contact with a fire extinguisher recently?" Germany burst into laughter at the question, and Texas pulled off one of his boots. "Texas!" UN shouted, but it didn't stop the state from holding the spurs on his boots against Germany's neck.  
"If yer lyin' to us, just know yeh've yee'd yer last haw!" Germany's laughter immediately ceased, but he pushed the shoe away.  
"I'm not lying, and please don't kill me..." Texas gave UN a curt nod as he backed away, putting the boot back on.  
"Please never do that again." UN glared at Texas. "So, have you?"  
"No."  
"Are you conspiring against myself, NATO, or any of his allies?"  
"No sir!"  
"That's all, and I apologize for Texas's behavior. Have a nice day." Germany closed the door behind him, and UN spun around in his chair. "Why the _hell_ would you do that?!?"  
"He clearly needed some convincin'! An' that's the best way ter do it!"  
"No! No, it is not! I understand you care a lot for your-what are they, your siblings? Whatever-but you cannot threaten someone with those contraptions you attached to your boots!" UN was quickly losing his temper.  
"These here _contraptions_ are _Spurs!"_  
"How about we just go home and resume this tomorrow? I can't take any more..."  
"Y'know, I don' even think these interrogations are necessary. I'll be bettin' Iran knocked 'imself out, whaddya say?" Texas asked.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Iran prolly knocked 'imself out!"  
"How? He couldn't have hit himself in the way he'd need to for that kind of a mark."  
"Well, what if somebody else knocked 'im out? Maybe they were workin' together?"   
"Who would have knocked him out? And why? Couldn't they have just...taken him with them?"  
"Who knows! But I'll bet it was a coverup!" UN rolled his eyes, not pleased with Texas's ramblings.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. We'll- _I'll_ interrogate the rest of the suspects at some point."  
"What 'bout me, then?" Texas went to follow the union out of the room.  
" _You_ will stay home and take care of the states! Now, Russia will be back anytime, so you'll be explaining the situation to him. Good night!"


	13. Chapter 13

Russia entered his house to see the states huddled together, talking quietly. They froze when they heard him, terrified of being attacked, but they relaxed when they saw it was just Russia.  
"Thank goodness you're back! Cali, Alaska, and Hawaii are gone! We don't even know if they're _alive!"_ Arizona told him.  
"I'm sure they're safe. Now, Iran is here, correct? Where is Texas?"  
"Yeah, he's here, and Texas went to interrogate people with the United Nations." Russia hmmed and sat down on the floor right as Iran walked in.  
"Oh! Russia! Thank goodness you're here-some of the states went missing!"  
"So I've heard. Do you know what happened?" Iran shook his head.  
"No, I got knocked out-" Texas ran into the room, cowboy hat askew on his head.  
"We inter'gated Ukraine and Germ'ny, and Germany didn't have a way to prove his alibi. I think it's him!"  
"Well, don't you think we should wait for some more evidence?" Russia asked.  
"I think that narrows it down enough!" Iran said. "We should go force the truth out of him. We _have_ to get the states back!"  
"Yeah!" Texas nodded furiously. "We'll have them back by tomorrow evening!"

"You want to do _what?"_ NATO asked.  
"We're-Iran and myself-gonna go make Germany tell the truth!"  
"I do not approve of this in the slightest-"  
"Oh, come on! We need to find the states! And you know what? I'll bet my hat Ohio's with him!"

[Thursday, April 17th]  
Alaska, California, and Ohio were listening to one of Hawaii's stories when China opened the door to the room.  
"Nambutu-I mean, Ohio, please come with me." The state cautiously stood up and left the room, suspicious.  
"Whaddya want me for?" Ohio asked.  
"North wants to talk to you. He's in the kitchen." China stopped walking, but motioned for him to continue. North sat quietly at the table, hands folded together. Ohio climbed onto one of the chairs and waited for the country to speak.  
"I hate keeping you locked up in that room. I'm sure your friends hate it too." Ohio nodded, trying to see where this conversation was going. "I don't want to do that. I wish that you really were on our side, like when I believed it." The country let out a quiet laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes. "China hates it too. I know what you'll say; you're very proud and headstrong. If I gave you another chance, would you join me?" Ohio looked down at the table, thinking.  
 _What if I did? I could free Cali and Alaska and Hawaii..._  
"Would you let them go? Including South Korea?" North Korea sighed.  
"I would let them go, if you agreed. But the real question is, would _you_ actually side with me, or just double-cross me again?" Now it was the state's turn to be silent. Eventually he looked up.  
"I wouldn't-I _won't_ betray you." He saw how surprised North Korea was, and then the actual happiness.  
"Do you swear?" The country stuck his right hand out and held the left one up, and they shook hands.  
"I promise." Ohio resisted the slight impulse to do Kings, to run back to his friends.  
 _Maybe I should give him a chance, listen to his side of the argument...I can always try to sway him if I don't agree..._  
North Korea and Ohio both stood up, and the country went to talk with China. Ohio watched a smile appear on China's face, and the two countries hugged, obviously happy.   
"I can't believe it!" Ohio heard China say. "It's a miracle."  
"Yes, it is. Now, he did lay down some conditions, but it was worth it. He wanted us to let the other three states go, and South Korea."  
"Hmmm...alright. I'll leave them near Russia's house. As for South Korea, we can just send him back to his house."  
"Sounds good. If you want to take the states, I can deal with my brother." Ohio nodded to himself and took a seat at the table again, looking around the room. It wasn't really what you'd expect from a country like North Korea, but it was nice. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see the states, who looked very confused.  
"Ohio, what's happening?" California asked.  
"You can go home!"   
"Wh-what about you?"  
"I'm...I'm going to stay."  
"What!" Alaska shouted. "Traitor! Let's go, Hawaii. I don't want to see his stupid face anymore." China gave him an apologetic face and shooed them out the front door. North came a minute or so later with his brother. Already, South Korea looked healthier. Maybe it was just getting to see the sunlight. His smile fell as his gaze landed on the state.  
"I didn't expect this to happen. I hate that you've decided to join _them."_ South jerked his head towards North Korea. "But it's your life, I suppose. Pick your side, and I'll pick mine." Ohio waved a little as he left, and then he got up and kept looking around.

When China got back, he immediately bent down and picked Ohio up, hugging him.  
"I kind of can't believe it," he said. "I'm so happy right now! I feel like I just had a child!" After hugging North Korea, Ohio was set down and the two countries hugged again, huge smiles on their faces.

"So Ohio," North Korea sat at a desk in his 'office', as he called it. "I think that you should know exactly what I'm trying to accomplish with this war, and how my views differ from NATO's and America's." Ohio nodded and climbed up on the chair next to the country. "So the US has a system in place called capitalism. I have communism. Why? Well, with capitalism, private businesses own most things. There's so much competition between companies, and they always try to take each other out, right? I don't think that's a good thing; property should be shared, and people should control the economy. Communism will eliminate the gap between rich and poor, and there will be economic equality! See what I'm getting at? Capitalism might work for the US, but it's got a lot of problems. Communism fixes those problems." Ohio nodded.  
"So you just want to fix everyone's economies? That's it? It seems like there would be more to it."  
"Oh, there is!"


	14. Chapter 14

Alaska, Hawaii, and California didn't say a word the entire time China drove. They each felt an inexpressible anger towards Ohio. Once China told them they could get out and go home, they ran all the way. California banged on the door.  
"Open up! It's us!" The door flew open and Russia shouted 'oh thank god!'  
"You're safe! Come inside! How did you escape? Texas! They're back! You don't have to go after Germany!" They spent the next few minutes being welcomed back, but a few seemed unhappy and worried.  
"Where's Ohio?" Colorado asked.  
"He...he's a traitor!" California said. Several gasps ensued.  
"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Texas asked. "He ain't no traitor!"  
"He stayed with North Korea and China! He said he would if they set us and South Korea free, and they agreed!"  
"So...maybe he isn't a traitor?" Russia offered.  
"No, he is! You should have seen his eyes!" Hawaii began to sob.  
"He's gone forever!" Arizona wailed. Most of the states got upset, and Texas and Iran tried to calm them down.   
"Guys, don't worry. We'll find some way to solve this." Russia said. "Why don't I call the UN and see what he says?" Dialing the number, he put the phone to his ear.

 _"United Nations talking, how may I help you?"_  
"Hello, this is Russia. We have good news and bad news."  
 _"Out with the bad news."_  
"Ohio is still with North Korea and China. We fear he's a traitor."  
 _"Oh, boy. Good news?"_  
"Alaska, Hawaii, and California are back, and South Korea is no longer out of the loop."  
 _"You mean North Korea let them go?"_  
"Yes."  
 _"That's great! Let me make contact with South Korea, will you?"_  
"Go ahead. Can you call me back when you're done?"  
 _"Yes, I can. Thank you for the information."_  
 _—_  
Russia put his phone in his pocket, turning around to a strange sight. Oklahoma was hanging from the ceiling fan, and Texas was laying on his back.   
"What in the world happened?" He reached up and set Oklahoma on a chair.  
"Tornadoes, probably." Tennessee poked Oklahoma a few times. "Dead asleep."  
"If he gets up," Georgia started laughing. "It'll be _The Walking Dead_ for real!" Several of the southeastern states burst into laughter while Iran just looked at Russia and shrugged. Texas finally sat up and stretched. "Our lord Daryl Dixon has awakened!"   
"Okay. Anyways-" Oklahoma seemed to jump up, hanging onto the ceiling fan again. "What is happening?!" Russia shouted.  
"It's tornado season! And I'm right in the middle of Tornado Alley!" Oklahoma fell off the fan and crashed onto the floor. Russia went to say something, but his phone started ringing. _Too many damn things happening at the same time!_  
"Hello-"  
 _"Russia we have a problem!"_  
"Canada? Are you oka-"  
 _"The New England states combined and now they're teaming up against me!"_  
"What are they doing? Why?"  
 _"They locked me in a closet and I think they're eating my maple syrup!"_  
"I guess I can come over, we're dealing with our own problems right now-"  
 _"Please hurry!"_  
"Alright, alright! See you in a minute!"   
"What was that about?" Iran asked.  
"Canada's in trouble with the New England states. I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as Russia left, Hawaii tugged on Alaska's t-shirt.   
"What is it?"  
"North Korea said that Iran was still working for him! What if he kidnaps more states?!"  
"I don't really remember all that well, but I woke up that night and someone put a cloth over my face. I think it was him!" Alaska said.  
"We need to get him away from the other states!" Hawaii walked over to Texas, who was back on his feet. "Texas?"  
"Yes? Do ya need somethin', Hawaii?"  
"Umm, come over here...Iran was the one that kidnapped us." Texas stared in disbelief for a couple seconds, clearly caught off guard.  
"Are-are ya bein' truthful?"  
"Yes! Alaska saw him!" Texas straightened up, sighing.  
"Ya shoulda said some'in when Russia was 'ere! I'm not all 'at sure we can take 'im down ourselves..."  
"We can! There are way too many of us! I'll tell the other states!"  
"Hawaii, no-"  
"Attention everyone!" The tiny state ran into the middle of the room. "Iran is the one that kidnapped us!" She saw Texas shaking his head very slowly, and the shocked expressions of the states.  
"Get 'im!" Kentucky shouted.  
"No! Stop! How about instead of just blindly believing whatever reaches our ears," Utah glared at Kentucky. "We discuss this _properly?"_  
"Properly? You sound sooo smart!"  
"At least I don't jump to conclusions with no evidence!"  
"Oh, shut up! You weren't even around during the Civil War!"  
"So what-hey, where did Iran go?" The states stopped squabbling long enough to realize the country had booked it while they were distracted.  
"I'll bet if we asked, he'd say " _I ran"._ " Alabama snickered at her own joke, and a few others did too.  
"Well, thanks to you fellas, now we 'ave to go find 'im! I'll bet 'e headed toward's Britain's place... it's righ' 'round 'ere." Texas called the country and explained the situation to him. Within a matter of minutes, he was at the front door with two of the states.  
"They refused to let me leave the house without them, and they wanted to help. Shall we go have a look around?" Texas nodded at the states.  
"I'll look 'round one 'alf the neighborhood with Kansas and Wisconsin if you want to go look near the other. I doubt 'e'd get very far, so we'll start there."

"Alright, cowboys. His flag is green, white, and red, horizontally." Kansas nodded and hurried off towards a clump of bushes and trees, Wisconsin trailing after her. Texas started to look around the building for any signs of the country. He was just about to climb up an extremely suspicious tree when he heard Wisconsin screaming.  
"Wha' the 'ell?" He muttered to himself. "Wisconsin! What happened?" He nearly tripped over the state, who was now unconscious.   
"He told me to wait here while he checked that bush, and then he came flying back out!" Kansas said. Texas bent down and nudged the state, who groaned in pain.  
"I almost caught him, but he grabbed me and threw me...and then he took off thata way." Wisconsin pointed towards the city.  
"Oh, boy. This is gon be a great wild goose chase."


	15. Chapter 15

Texas, Kansas, Wisconsin, Britain, and a few others spent a long while searching for Iran, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"I don't think we're going to find him. I'm sure he back at home, where he's safe." Britain's voice sounded dejected, mirroring how the rest of them felt.  
"We can't give up!" Kansas protested.  
"What information is he going to provide? We know he kidnapped the states. There isn't anything we can really do." Texas tapped his foot on the ground at a fast tempo.  
"I suppose I'll inform NATO of Iran's betrayal. He'll find out whether I say something or not, and it would be better if it was sooner rather than later." Britain bid them good night and left the three states standing in the pale yellow glow of a street lamp.  
"Well, let's go back to the house. Britain will take care of the issue."  
"We need to keep looking!" Kansas insisted.  
"No, Texas is right. Let's go make sure the other states are safe. And-hey, Britain's the one taking care of us!" Texas chuckled at their obvious irritation.  
"We can return you to him in the morning. Anywho, you get to see some other faces for a bit!"  
"True. Let's go!" Three of them raced to the house, and thankfully all the states were still alive and not kidnapped.

"So my goals are to establish communism in everyone's economies. I also hope to bring peace to smaller countries and nations that quarrel over land and resources. The UN and other unions do a terrible job at it, and I know I can do it better." North Korea said. They were interrupted by China, who was now leaning on the doorframe.  
"The United Nations is here, and he's absolutely livid. He's got some weird cowboy with him, too." North swore under his breath, but Ohio jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door.  
"Texas!" He shouted. China picked him up before he got very far and shushed him, letting North get to the door first.  
"Good day, UN. How may I be of assistance?"  
"Where is America's state?"  
"Give us Ohio or I'll slit yer throat!" Texas snapped.  
"We returned the other three states, and South Korea is no longer here. Why only show up now?" North asked. They froze, not sure how to respond.  
"We weren't sure who had taken the states..." UN said quietly.  
"Well, you can certainly come on inside." China set Ohio down as they entered the living room and greeted the UN and Texas.  
"Ohio!" Texas said when he spotted the state. Ohio waved, but didn't make a move to run towards him.  
"Give him to us, right now." UN ordered. Texas walked over to Ohio, hand outstretched.  
"I don't want to go with you!" Ohio moved away from Texas as he tried to grab his arm, and he heard the taller state gasp.  
"They've brainwashed 'im!" Ohio rolled his eyes at the statement Texas made.  
"They have not! I decided to join them because their views make sense, and I don't even know why there's an opposing side in this war! All you guys ever talked about was denuclearization! North isn't stupid enough to not realize their dangers!" Ohio went to stand next to North and China.  
"My god...they have brainwashed him." UN whispered. "Ohio, we need you to come with us. They kidnapped you! Did you suddenly forget that?!?"  
"I didn't forget, but they apologized."  
"What'll it take for you to come back with us?" Texas asked.  
"I'm not! I'm staying here!" There was silence, and the UN and Texas exchanged glances.  
"Fine. I'm not going to prolong this argument longer than I have to."  
"United Nations, you can't! Ohio, come back with us! Are you really just going to abandon us like that? What about all your friends? The other states?"  
"I can always visit them once the war is over." Ohio shrugged, ignoring the frown on Texas's face.  
"Let's go, Texas."

Once the two of them were gone, the two countries hugged Ohio again.  
"So you really don't want to go with them? You're really on our side?" China asked.  
"No! The only reason they're in this war is because they don't want to get nuked. You won't nuke anyone else, right?" North Korea paused, but then he nodded.  
"I won't. I promise."

"Why the 'ell did you leave?!?" Texas shouted as he ran up beside the union.  
"A union and a state aren't going to win any kind of fight against the two of them, especially if Ohio isn't going to come willingly."  
"So what are we 'upposed to do?!?"  
"I hate to say it..." UN sighed wearily. "...but I think we're about to have to kidnap Ohio."  
"We can't kidnap someone who's already on our side! We'll just be taking him home!"  
"No, I think he really believes that North Korea and China are correct. I think he's honestly changed his mind and decided to join them." Texas stared at his boots while he walked.  
"But why?(Insert the vine of the preacher going 'why?' over and over) Doesn't he realize that they're horrible, evil countries? Corrupt governments and economies?"  
"You know, Texas, the world isn't separated into the good guys and the bad guys. It's the crazy people and the insane people."  
"Those words mean the same thing-"  
"Exactly. Everyone's crazy or insane. Think: when you read a book, you read it from the perspective of one character or one group. You sympathize with that one character or that one group. You subconsciously accept their beliefs, their motives, and what they depict as right and wrong. You're doing it right now. But do you ever stop and think about what it's like for the antagonist or the opposing group? They have motives and beliefs too. They have feelings. They experience losses and triumphs, just like we do. That's why Ohio would switch over. Because in this world, you pick the crazy side or the insane side." They walked the rest of the way to Russia's house in silence. Texas thought he had a very good point.  
"The crazy people and the insane people...heh. Which do you think we are?" UN shrugged, a light smile on his face.  
"I don't know. I guess you decide."


	16. Chapter 16

The UN had called a meeting so he could talk to the countries taking care of the states and then all the states bordering Ohio. Texas had declined the invitation to attend, but a couple extra states had tagged along, not wanting to separate from their friends.   
"So," the UN started speaking while France took her seat. "As you may have heard, we have a few problems-Canada, what the hell?" The red-and-white country sat next to what seemed to be a combination of all of the flags in New England.  
"I told them to fuse so I could bring them with me. They were going to eat my maple syrup otherwise." The UN buried his face in his hands for a few seconds before continuing.  
"We have a few problems. Iran betrayed us and has gone back to North Korea and China. Ohio is, for lack of a better word, a traitor." A few countries and the states all gasped. "We're going to have to kidnap him back, as bad as it sounds. If we want America to reform, we need him."  
"Virginia and Maryland are completely healed, thanks to France." Britain told the UN.  
"That's great news. France, if I ever get sick, I hope you'll be my doctor. Now, how are we going to go about kidnapping Ohio?"  
"Kick the door down and tell 'em to put their hands up!" Tennessee slammed his fist down on the table. He and Kentucky high-fived despite the UN's shaking of his head.  
"Something less violent? And not as high-profile?"  
"Put anthrax in the vents!" Virginia said.  
"That's even worse. And it would kill Ohio, too."  
"Not if we had them at gunpoint and left with Ohio!" Kentucky told them.  
"No!" UN shouted. "No bioweapons! No guns! Can we find a solution that doesn't wind up with someone dead?!"  
"Maybe we could do what Iran did, but instead of trying to gain their trust, we just sneak in, make him breathe the chloroform, and sneak out?" Pennsylvania offered.  
"Thank you! A _good_ idea! Let's get down to the diagnostics of it, shall we?"

Texas stood on the doorstep of North Korea's house and knocked on the door.  
"What do you want?" Texas almost came up to China's shoulder.  
"For you to hand Ohio over."  
"Get lost, cowboy Chile. He doesn't want to go with you."  
"Only because you brainwashed him!" China slammed the door in his face, but Texas just shrugged.  
"Plan B it is!" He walked around the house, occasionally checking the windows to see where Ohio was. He finally saw him sitting in what was probably his bedroom, reading and listening to music. Texas slowly and quietly pried the door open, dropping silently onto the floor. He tiptoed up to the state and grabbed him, scrambling for the window.  
"Ahh! Stop! Help!" Texas couldn't make him quit screaming, but he did get to flip off North Korea as he jumped out the window.  
"Ohio! Get back here, Texas!" The taller state found that it wasn't very easy to run while carrying someone half your size, especially if they were fighting you in the meantime.  
"Let! Go! Of! Me!" Ohio tried to force his way out of the taller state's grip, but it wasn't very effective. Texas made it another fifty feet before someone tackled him from behind, bowling him over. He felt Ohio getting pulled away from him, and he threw a punch. It hit whoever now had Ohio, because he heard them say 'uhh!' Unfortunately, they also got in more than just one punch.  
"Give me Ohio!" Texas shouted.  
"You're trying to kidnap him!" Of course, North Korea.  
"You kidnapped him first!" Rolling to his feet, Texas grabbed North Korea's arm and tried to take Ohio from him, but the country was too fast. Out of breath, Texas glared at him.  
"He's...coming...home...with...me!"   
"No he isn't! He's home here!"  
"Ohio, c'mon, don't you realize how much we need you?"   
"Texas, I'm _sorry!_ But I've made up my mind! I want to stay here." At this point, China approached them, even more out of breath than the rest of them were.   
"Listen, Texas. I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from here unharmed. The next time I see you anywhere near here, I shoot you. Am I making myself clear?" Texas thought about making a witty comeback, but he only hung his head and turned around, giving up.  
 _Oh boy, how am I supposed to explain this to the United Nations?_

The door to the meeting room flew open, a loud _bang_ startling everyone as the doorknob crashed into the wall.  
"Good god!" UN said. "Texas! Where have you been-what happened to your face?"  
"I got in a fight."  
"Are you going to elaborate?" France asked.  
"I tried to take Ohio back and North Korea beat me up and threatened to shoot me if he ever saw me again." The UN slammed his head on the table.  
"Are you _fucking kidding me?!?"_ Texas shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face.   
"It was worth a shot, right?"  
"No! No it wasn't, because now they're going to be on high alert, which puts our entire plan in jeopardy!" UN said.  
"Oh, so _now_ we have a plan." Texas said sarcastically. He took a seat.  
"Yes! Would you like to hear it?" Texas nodded, so the UN explained it to him. "What we're going to do is in three day's time-the night of Tuesday the twenty-second. At exactly one in the morning, Michigan picks the lock on the window, assuming it's locked. Texas, you're supposed to carry Ohio out, but I'm not sure about that now. You pick him up and go to the window, and if he wakes up, you'll have some chloroform on a handkerchief to keep him out. You hand him to Canada, who takes him back here. The rest of the states will be waiting, and then they all fuse together and bring America back. Do you understand everything I just said?"  
"Yes, sir."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm so sick of them trying to take Ohio from us!" North Korea paced around the living room, letting off a little steam. "Can't they deal with the idea of someone making their own damn choices?!?"  
"I agree. Why are they so intent upon getting you back, Ohio? Do you have any idea? They certainly weren't this concerned about South Korea." China said.  
"I think it's because to bring America back to life, they need me. Without my cooperation, we're all stuck as states forever. I mean, states can combine with their neighbors, so maybe they don't need me, but America would be weakened. He'd have forty-nine stars." China patted him on the back.  
"It's okay. We'll make sure they don't get to you. If they do, we'll come rescue you."

"Are all of the states here? Minus Ohio?" Canada asked. The New England states had decided to separate, so they all sat together in a corner of the room.  
"Ohio's a traitor!" Alabama shouted. Several states voiced their agreement or nodded.  
"I say let him stay with North Korea and China!" Washington said.  
"Yeah, maybe he'll realize how evil they are after they start killing people!" Minnesota added.  
"Everyone, please calm down. We're not going to abandon Ohio." Canada turned to France.  
"You're sure Virginia and Maryland are completely healed?"  
"Yes, dear. Not a scratch on them!" Canada nodded at his mother's words and pulled out a map of the United States.  
"Attention, states! When we get Ohio back here, we'll need you all to recombine fast. Which states can combine with Ohio?"  
"I can!" Michigan raised her hand. "So can Indiana, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia."  
"So you four will be nearest the door, ready to reform with Ohio. Do you see any problems?" Canada asked.  
"Yes!" Montana shouted. "He might be able to break out of the reformation if he wants to. They'd have to outnumber him by a lot."  
"So all four of them can try to reform with him at once, right?"  
"Not exactly. It might take upwards of half an hour for five of them to combine at once. The New England states can do it quickly only because they're very tiny." Canada groaned internally before responding.  
"In that case, I guess we'll just be ready to wait around. To the countries, are you guys prepared to carry this plan out? And you, Texas?" He gave a curt nod, and they started going over the plan in detail again.

"Alrighty, Canada. Once you and Texas have Ohio, bring him here. I'll be able to get him back to the meeting place, where the other half of our plan will hopefully work." Russia said. The red-and-white country nodded, and he climbed out of the car. Russia had driven them as close to North Korea's house as he dared, so once Texas jumped out, he put the car in gear and drove away.  
"Let's get this show on the road." Canada whispered. He and Texas began their trip to North Korea's house, trying to be completely silent. They stopped when they reached the corner of the house.  
"Which window is Ohio's?" Canada whispered.  
"Umm..." Texas straightened up and looked in one of the windows. "...next one over, that's the kitchen." They crouched underneath the closed window, and Canada opened the window for Texas. The state climbed inside, checking where he would land just in case it might wake him up. The room was relatively neat; just a few papers here and there and a few pencils on the floor. Ohio was asleep, so he just picked him up as carefully as he could, walking back over to the window. He placed Ohio in Canada's arms and jumped out after him. Canada had already started walking away, so he closed the window and followed him. They managed to get quite a ways before Texas felt a tingling in his nose.  
"I'm goin' ta sneeze." He whispered.  
"Like hell you are. You sneeze, and I'll kill you." Texas gave him an apologetic face before he sneezed. It sounded like a gunshot in the silence-it didn't help that Texas had very loud sneezes-and Canada jumped. Ohio jerked awake with a shout, so Texas pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it over the smaller state's face.  
"Sorry, Ohio..." he only struggled for a few more seconds before he was out again.  
"We've got to run. We can't be sure both North and China slept through that." Canada took off, Texas trying his best to keep up. Before long, they arrived in another neighborhood.  
"Where are we?" Texas asked.  
"I don't know...I think we went the wrong way!"  
"Shit!" Texas whisper-shouted. "North Korea and China are probably looking for us by now! We can't go back!"  
"Fine!" Canada walked along the edge of the road, eyeing the houses warily. Fences encircled each yard, presenting messages that said _stay away!_ And _trespassers get shot, survivors get shot again!_ Texas kept laughing at the messages, so Canada gently kicked him.  
"I'm sorry! They're hilarious!"  
"They are, aren't they?" Hearing someone speak in a loud voice startled the two, and they saw Iran standing in front of them.  
"Frick!" Canada said.  
"Watch your language!" Texas joked. "Iran! Long time no see!"   
"Quit trying to distract me. So what are you doing with Ohio?"  
"We're, uh, taking him for a walk." Iran and Texas both burst into laughter.  
"Wow Canada, I've heard a lot of bad excuses in my life, but that has got to be the absolute worst!"  
"You're supposed to be on my side!" Their squabbling was cut short at the sound of Iran clearing his throat. He held a gun in one hand, the other reaching out, palm up.  
"Give me Ohio. Get lost. Nobody gets hurt. Sounds good?" When neither responded, Iran gently placed the barrel against Texas's forehead.  
"Okay! Stop! Here, take him!" Iran seemed satisfied, but he made one mistake: he tried putting the gun away first. Canada took off running, giving himself a good head start.  
"Wait for me!" Texas shouted.

"That was Texas, alright. It shouldn't be too difficult to catch him." North Korea said.


	18. Chapter 18

_We made it! Russia's car should be right ahead-_  
Someone grabbed Texas by his shirt, and he fell to the ground. He saw Canada go down next to him.  
"If you make any noise at all, we'll shoot you both." China snarled.   
"Aha! We caught them!" Iran must have followed them, and he was quickly shushed by North Korea.  
"Give us Ohio." Canada sighed, knowing they wouldn't get out of it this time. They were outnumbered, and without any weapons(except for Texas's boots), they had no chance in a fight. He stood up and let North Korea take Ohio from him. "What did you do to him? There is no way he would've slept through that."  
"Chloroform." Texas said lazily.  
"You stole my idea-"   
"Shut up, Iran. Now, what will we do with you two..."   
"Jus' let us go!" Texas said. This made China laugh.  
"Hilarious. Get up. Iran, make sure Texas doesn't escape. I'll make sure Canada doesn't."  
"Wha-you want me to hold his hand or something??" China deadpanned him for a second before tucking his gun away and grabbing both of Canada's wrists in one hand.  
"Have you ever even heard of handcuffs? Just hold his wrists. Geez."

Ohio woke up on the way back, so North Korea set him down and let him talk with Canada and Texas.  
"Hi Canada! Hi Texas! How are things with the other states?"  
"They all think you're a traitor." Texas snapped, and Ohio recoiled as if he'd been hit.  
"Well, then why do you keep trying to make me go back? They obviously don't want me there, and I'd much rather be somewhere people care about me!"   
"We _do_ care about you, Ohio. We're trying to do what's best for you!"  
"Right, kidnapping me."  
"I want my brother back!" Canada let out a sob, startling the two states and China. "I want to see my brother again, but since _you_ won't come with us, we might as well say he's gone forever! Mom and dad want to see him too, and Aussie and Kiwi..." Canada broke down into tears, preventing any more conversation.   
"Canada!" The country went quiet. "Look, I understand that you want America back. So why don't you just have all the other states reform, and let me stay here? The only thing that'll be different is his flag!"  
"But Ohio, it doesn't work like that."  
"Yes it does! Tell him, Texas."  
"I suppose he's kinda righ'..." everyone stopped walking to stare at Texas. "I sep'rated once, and 'Mur'ca didn't like it one bit. He smack'd me upside the 'ead, introduced me to Mexico, my biological dad-"  
"We don't need your family history, get to the point!" China interrupted.  
"Fine! He was missin' a star and was 'bout an inch shorter, an' I think his economy was 'urtin' a lil'." North Korea and China glanced at each other.  
"What did he say? I got roughly three words out of that entire monologue." Canada laughed at North Korea's whispered question, resulting in a small shove.  
"So you see? Just let us leave!" Canada said. "We just won't take Ohio!"   
"I'm sorry, but that's not happening. Go inside." Texas glared at North Korea like he was about to try and fight him, but the country held his gun up.  
"Remember how I said I'd shoot you if I saw you here again? Consider this your lucky day."

Russia glanced at the time on his phone, wondering what could be taking Texas and Canada so long. It was fifteen minutes after the assigned time. He stepped out of the car, listening for any noises. At one point, he thought he heard the sound of someone falling down among leaves, but it was a forest full of wild animals, not to mention it was nighttime.  
 _Probably a raccoon..._  
An hour later, Russia received a call from the UN.  
 _"Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here by now!"_  
"Canada and Texas haven't shown up yet!"  
 _"Dammit! Get back here A-S-A-P."_  
The union hung up, so Russia started the car, checking for Canada and Texas once more before driving off.

"Dammit!" The UN slammed him fist down on the table.  
"What is your problem?" NATO asked.  
"Fuck you! Canada and Texas have probably been taken prisoner by North Korea!" The union began pacing around.  
"What?!?" France shouted. "My son is in the hands of that monster while my son is split into fiftieths?!?" NATO made the mistake of chuckling, resulting in a very loud _slap!_ He held a hand to his cheek, feigning agony. France glared at him. She wasn't having any of his bullshit, and U.K. was smart enough to stay out of her way. "I'm going out there myself! Let's go, UK! These fools can't seem to handle shit!"  
"Honey, wait, maybe we should-"  
 _Slap!_  
"OUR SON AND FOUR PERCENT OF THE OTHER ONE IS IN THE HANDS OF NORTH KOREA! I CAN'T TAKE YOU FOOLS WAITING AROUND!" France stormed out of the room, leaving an awkward and stunned silence behind her.  
"Heh. Women, y'know? I'll try to persuade her to not go after them..." UK hurried out the door after her.  
"Should we help...?" NATO asked.  
"I don't think we'd accomplish anything other than getting slapped." UN said. A couple of the states had fallen asleep at this point, and a few more had alcohol.  
"Hey! Put that away! I didn't sign up to take care of fifty states, much less fifty drunk ones!" NATO told them.   
"It's my bourbon, fuck you." Kentucky replied. NATO walked over to the door and then stood just outside the room, muttering to himself.

Before long, Russia walked into the room.  
"Thank goodness. France and U.K. ran off. We don't know what to do!" UN informed him.  
"Why didn't you try to stop them?"  
"Believe me, we did." NATO muttered.  
"Oh, quit complaining before I slap you myself. So Russia, do you know what happened?"  
"If I did, I wouldn't be here! For all I know, they're dead!"   
"What are we going to do if Canada and Texas are...if they are dead?" NATO finally asked a worthy question, in the UN's opinion.  
"I suppose we'll have to find an alternative solution. Maybe we should start working on one now; assume the worst and you're either always right or pleasantly surprised."


	19. Chapter 19

"Colorado! Wake up!" Wyoming poked his friend, and the state sat up.  
"What?"  
"NATO and the UN are asleep! Let's wake everyone else up and go rescue Canada and Texas ourselves!"  
"Wyoming, go back to sleep."  
"No! C'mon!" Wyoming pulled the state to his feet and ran over to Montana.  
Within a few minutes, all the states were awake.  
"Let's go!" California whispered. Forty-eight states ran out the door and into the front yard of the building. "Alaska, Hawaii and I will be the leaders because we know where we're going. So follow me!"

As the states walked around a curve on the road, North Korea's house came into view. Alaska shushed everyone before they continued creeping forward. All of them paused on the sidewalk.  
"We need a plan." New Hampshire said.  
"No, we don't. Plans always fail. We're gonna wing it!" Florida started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Nebraska.  
"Don't make it easy for them!"   
"Guys, shut up! Here's what we're doing: first off, who are the smallest states?" Alaska asked. "Rhode Island, Delaware, Connecticut, Hawaii, and New Jersey...we'll have you guys sneak inside. California and myself will distract them. Sound good?" The states nodded nervously, so Alaska and California went up to the front door.   
_Knock knock knock_  
The five tiny states crouched next to the door, waiting to run inside. The door swung open, and California let out an ear-splitting scream.  
"Jesus Christ! Shut up! What do you want!?" North Korea asked. Alaska removed his hands from his ears once California stopped screaming.   
"Uhh..."  
"Let me guess. You want your friends." Alaska nodded confidently, making the country laugh. "Well, how about you make like a tree and _GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!?"_ California jumped and hurriedly backed away, dragging Alaska along with her.  
"Nopenopenopenope! Anger issues one hundred! I'm not getting knifed today!" Alaska heard the door close as they ran away.  
"Yeah, I know, but we did the important thing. They're inside. All we have to do is wait!"

Ohio didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it just kind of happened.  
"So without America...Canada doesn't have any close allies. He'd be completely defenseless for a couple of days, a week at the most." He heard North Korea say.  
 _Are they attacking Canada?! But he's so kind!_  
"If we did a stealth attack, it'd work to our advantage. The states have no fighting capabilities. They're too weak to do anything."  
China paused, as if he were thinking. "You could always nuke him. Toronto-"  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"No nuking anyone."  
"Why not? You nuked America. The world didn't end."  
"I...this will sound stupid, but I promised Ohio to not nuke anyone else."   
_So he didn't lie to me! He actually keeps his promises!_  
"That's not stupid, North. I suppose we could send a force in the old-fashioned way. We'd have to take him by sheer force."   
_But it will hurt Canada! What if he dies?_  
The last thought that floated through his head was enough to make him jump off his seat and walk down the hall. He climbed up the doorframe and grabbed the key, a true challenge for someone his height. China was the only person here that was tall enough to just reach up and grab it, and he still had trouble. He inserted the key in the lock and crept inside, closing the door silently behind him. Initially, he thought he felt something brush by his leg, but when he looked, there wasn't anything there.  
"Canada?" He whispered.  
"Ohio? What are you doing in here?" Canada was reading a book-Ohio had persuaded China to give them something other than sitting around to do.  
"I need to tell you something. North and China are going to attack you because America isn't right there, and you'd be without help for several days." Canada stared at him for a second before he pulled the state into a hug.  
"Thank you for telling me, but don't endanger yourself. Go back out there and keep yourself safe. I'll be able to defend myself now, thanks to you." Ohio nodded and left the room, but as he was trying to put the key back, China walked into the hall.  
"Whatcha up to?" Ohio fell to the floor in surprise. "Oops! You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The key had fallen off and I was trying to put it back." He was pleased with how natural his voice sounded telling the lie, and the fact that he didn't feel the slightest bit nervous.  
"Oh, well, don't kill yourself climbing up there. Here, I'll put it back." Ohio handed him the key and he put it back, patting him on the head after. "I've got to go to my own house for an hour or so. I'll be back very soon, okay?" Ohio nodded, waving goodbye. He crashed into North as the shorter country exited his office, resulting in strings of insults and curses flying between them. They both froze after a couple seconds to glance at Ohio, who was watching with a grin on his face.  
"Fuck you you goddamn gay piece of shit!" He repeated.  
"No! Do not say that!" China told him. North Korea shoved China out of his way.  
"How dare you call me homosexual!"  
"Sorree! At least I'm Ohio's favorite..."  
"What!" Ohio rolled his eyes as North Korea spun around, eyes blazing. "That isn't true!"  
"Yes it is." China's smug expression was probably feeding the country's fake rage, and Ohio started giggling like an idiot.  
"Ohio, who's your favorite?" North asked.  
"Whoever's his favorite is his parent."   
"Challenge accepted. So?" Ohio only shook his head and laughed harder.   
"Geez, you guys act like America and Russia!" This seemed to confuse them for a split second, but then their faces both turned bright red when the realization hit.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." China waved at both of them, speed walking out of the house.  
"I cannot believe you would say that!" North mumbled.  
"Pfft, whatever. You're not fooling anyone." Ohio skipped off to his own room to draw, glad he'd been able to warn Canada and embarrass China and North Korea at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

France was sitting quietly at the table, thinking. U.K. sat next to her with a cup of tea, occasionally taking a sip or trying to make conversation. He nearly dropped the cup when France gasped.  
"What is-"  
"It's Canada!"  
"What about him?"  
"His-his _government_ contacted my government, and apparently there have been threats made! North Korea and China are going to attack him very soon!" Before U.K. could even reply, his phone began to ring.  
"Hello-"  
 _"Canada contacted me saying he's about to be under attack."_  
"We know, NATO. He just contacted France."  
 _"As his allies, we need to be ready to fight. If you can, send some of your military as soon as you're able."_

Canada felt the first jab of pain shoot through his arm right as he turned to chapter thirty-five in his book, _Molly Moon Stops the World._ The fighting had officially started, which meant this pain was about to get a lot worse. British Colombia was currently the only one engaged in battle, so it would take time for the pain to spread. Thankfully, NATO and several other countries had deployed assistance, so it would ease some of the pain.

After an hour, his government had confirmed that North Korea and China were behind the attacks. _No surprise there..._ he felt tears in his eyes as another wave of pain coursed through him. He knew that North Korea and China were also feeling pain, as well as everyone else involved. There was always a tiny amount of pain, just from everyday deaths, but sometimes, it hurt a lot more. America had started crying in pain one day, and afterwards, he told them about the shootings. It disgusted Canada-why would children feel the need to shoot other children? _That's why eleven year olds can't have assault rifles in my country!_ Pain jerked him out of his thoughts again, but he opened his eyes to see some of America's states.  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.  
"We came to rescue you and Texas! What's wrong? You look terrible! Is that blood!?" New Jersey asked. A little bit of blood was running down Canada's arm, so he wiped it off and stood up.  
"Can you even get us out of here? We're locked in!"   
"Yeah, I guess someone kicked the door so now there's a spot where Rhode Island can get in and out. We also know where the key is because we heard Ohio and China talking about it." Canada let out a sigh of relief, but quickly shut his eyes in pain.  
"Let's hurry, then." Connecticut nodded at Rhode Island, who slipped through the gap made by the turned-up corner. A minute or so later, there was a tiny thud and then the door unlocked. Texas, who'd been sitting quietly the entire time, opened the door and entered the hall.  
"We're all clear!" They checked each room before entering, and managed to sneak out of the house without being seen. On the way back, Canada fell to his knees.  
"Ow...ow..." Texas patted him on the shoulder, not quite sure what he should do. "I can't tell whether I'm winning or losing...I think it's about even right now." The country slowly rose to his feet again and they continued. They had to make several more stops to let him catch his breath, each more frequent than the next. Canada knew that countries weren't supposed to travel during wars; it cost far too much energy.   
"C'mon, Canada! We're almost back to the meeting place!" New Jersey told him as he sank to his knees again.  
"I...I can't walk anymore." The states exchanged glances before Texas spoke up.  
"I'll run up there and have the countries carry him back. Wait here with him." The state took off, leaving the rest of them to sit with Canada.  
"What if I die and I never see my brother again?" Canada felt tears burning his eyes, and one of the states tried to hug him.   
"That won't happen, Canada. You'll see him again, I promise." Delaware said. He looked up when he heard shouting, and he saw NATO and UN running towards them.  
"CANADA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" NATO shouted.  
"Move it, we'll carry him inside." They carefully moved him inside the building, setting the country down on a bed.   
"Is he going to die?" Hawaii asked. "Where are the other states?"   
"Hopefully not. They're in the main room, trying to combine into America, but without Ohio. I suggest you go join them." The states ran down the hall and into the meeting room, where a very short America stood. He was currently Texas's height, with about half of his stars on his flag.  
"Guys! You're back just in time! Come and combine with us!" California said. The tiny states were able to fuse quickly, and before long, America had forty-nine stars and and inch off his normal height.  
"Ayy! I'm alive, bitches!" He walked down the hall and back to where Canada was.  
"Hey bro!" Canada looked up and saw his brother, and he sat up.  
"AMERICA!" UN pushed the country back down, but America ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were gone!"  
"Me too...listen, I'm going to help you in this war, okay? Now, I've got to go and find Russia. I'll see you soon."

America found it strange to knock on the door of his own house, as if he didn't have the key in his pocket.  
Russia opened the door and stared in shock for several seconds before lunging forward and grabbing America in a hug.   
"I thought I'd lost you-" Russia broke down into tears, and that prompted America to do the same.  
"So you got Ohio back?" He asked once he'd stopped crying.  
"No, I'm missing a star. We still need to get him back somehow. Until then, I'm weakened. Now, I should probably call my parents and other siblings to let them know I'm back. They'd kill me if I waited any longer."


	21. Chapter 21

U.K. and France were both extremely relieved to have their son back, but with Canada's condition rapidly worsening, the joy did not last. The country had been unconscious for roughly a week, new wounds opening in various locations. Even with the help of several others, he wasn't doing well. Wars were always more harmful to the one whose land they were fighting on, so it was to be expected.

America pulled Russia aside, out of earshot of his family.  
"I'm going to go get Ohio."  
"What? No! Why risk it?"  
"Without all of my states, I'm quite a bit weaker. If I can just get one hand on him, I'll be able to help Canada even more."  
"They'll beat the shit out of you, 'Meri!"  
"Not while they're in the middle of a war! I doubt they're in much better condition that Canada." America hugged Russia before heading out, ready to reclaim his state.

He resisted the impulse to kick down the door and knocked politely instead. To his surprise, China opened the door.  
"Fuck off, capitalist."  
"Giv-"  
"Don't even say it. Do you know how many times I've heard that sentence? He doesn't want to go with you!" China seemed a little worse for wear than America, but he certainly looked better than Canada.  
"Just let me see him."   
"Ohio!" The country shouted. America saw his state run into the room and look up at him with a gasp.  
"America!" China moved and let the state hug America, although his face showed he was not pleased.  
"Ohio, it's so good to see you!" He tried to fuse with the state, but Ohio resisted it and backed away.  
"Yeah, how are you? Uh-your arm just started bleeding."  
"I'm not surprised. Canada is at war with China and North Korea." He hoped that maybe this would make Ohio realize what bad people they were.  
"I know."  
"Doesn't that make you feel upset?"  
"I mean...a little...but they promised to not kill him." Ohio said.  
"You think they're the kind of people to keep promises?" America asked, irritated.  
"Yes! And they have! North promised he wouldn't-" China put his hand over the state's mouth and ushered him back inside.  
"That's enough. You need to leave, America."  
"I'm not leaving until you hand him over."  
"He doesn't! Want! To! Leave!" China clapped with each word, and America rolled his eyes.  
"I don't care. It's not up to him, it's up to me."  
"Get lost-"  
"China! North is bleeding again!" Ohio's shrill yell sounded through the house, distracting them.  
"I have to go." The door was slammed in his face, so he jumped off the porch and started to walk away. He'd reached the road when a thought occurred to him.  
 _If Ohio is a part of me, shouldn't I be able to see through him? I can remember what happened to all my states when I was disassembled...it's worth a shot, at the very least._  
America checked to make sure he wasn't being watched before sitting down next to a tree. He could feel an empty space inside his mind where Ohio's consciousness should be, and he focused in on it. After a minute or so, he found himself seeing the world through the state's eyes. North Korea laid on a bed, and boy did he look injured. He looked like a mummy; bandages on both arms and both legs. He was, unlike Canada, still conscious.  
"Does it hurt worse than it does this morning?" _Oh, there's China._ The country sat opposite Ohio.  
"Yes, you idiot." He watched China and North Korea chat for a little bit, occasionally noticing China patting his shoulder or holding the country's hand. Ohio's thoughts indicated he knew what was happening, and the state thought it was absolutely hilarious.  
 _Aww, look at them!_  
 _Ohio! Can you hear me?_  
 _What?_  
 _Can you hear me?_  
 _Yeah? Who are you?_  
 _America. I order you to leave the house and walk outside._  
 _I don't want to..._  
 _DO IT!_  
He saw the state slide off the chair, heading for the door.  
"You alright, Ohio?" He heard China ask.  
"Yep. Just stretching my legs." Ohio hated that he was being practically mind-controlled.   
_I want to make my own decisions! Go away!_  
 _No. Keep walking, and meet me outside._  
 _No, please don't do this. Please?_  
 _When you get outside, fuse with me._  
Ohio knew that his efforts to escape were futile, and he exited the house. He saw America sitting against a tree he liked to climb, and he made his way over to him. His hand shook as he reached out to grab the country's arm. Within a few seconds of making contact, he was gone, and America felt his flag changing to add a star.  
"Now we can go home." He stood up and ran most of the way back, fearful of being chased by China.  
 _He's got to take care of North, though. He wouldn't chase me._  
Russia attacked him with a hug as he entered the room where Canada was being kept.  
"I got Ohio back!" France and U.K. stared at him, baffled. UN and NATO matched their expressions.  
"How?" UN asked.  
"I'm not really sure, but I guess that it as to do something with the fact that he's a part of me. I was able to, like, get inside his head? I could see what he was seeing, and then I kind of mind-controlled him. I made him fuse with me."  
"That's-that's great! Were you able to see North Korea's condition, by any chance?" NATO backed away from Canada and stood by America.  
"Yeah, he's really beaten up. He's close to the same condition as Canada, but he was still conscious."  
"That's great news. If he's anywhere near as beaten up as Canada, that means he's actually more injured." America felt Ohio's worry inside him starting to build.  
"I'll bet Canada fights him off before the week is over, whaddya say?" America grinned, confident they could win this fight.


	22. Chapter 22

Pain.  
It was all Canada could feel.  
The United States Army had finally arrived to help, so it hurt less than yesterday, but he was rarely conscious. From what he could tell, they were at a standstill. Neither side advancing or retreating.

Two days later, that changed. Canada started to push North Korea and China's armies back farther and farther, all the way to the water, where they were forced to fight on two fronts. He had decided to do what they had done to South Korea-cut off supplies.

After another day of fighting, they both surrendered and cleared out, and Canada found himself healing and conscious for most of the time again.  
"You did it, Canada." America patted his brother on the shoulder(but not too roughly in case he started bleeding again).  
"Yup. Now I just need a lot of time to heal. Hopefully they don't decide to attack again, huh?"  
-  
"Ohio!" China leaned out into the hall, searching for the state. He'd been gone for at least fifteen minutes, and now he was starting to get worried. "Ohio, are you in here?" Starting to get worried, he opened the front door. There wasn't anyone in sight, but he called out for the state anyways. He walked up to the tree and made sure he wasn't stuck before walking around the yard.  
"Fuck, North's gonna kill me if I lost our kid...wait... _our_ kid? What the fuck, brain..." China went back inside and sat down next to North.  
"I was forced to surrender. Too difficult to fight overseas like that." North Korea told him. China patted him on the shoulder, trying to hide his worry, but the other picked up on it anyways. "What's wrong now?"  
"Ohio's gone." North cursed-loudly-and tried to get up. China pushed him back down and shook his head.  
"You're injured. Anyways, I think America took him. He was at the door."  
"Oh, you're joking."  
"Nope. I'll bet he grabbed Ohio when he went outside and ran off with him."  
"Are you going to go look for him?" North asked.  
"I don't know...I don't want to leave you here when you're hurt." North Korea started laughing, but it didn't last long thanks to his condition.  
"Oh, please. Why do you care so much about me being hurt? When I had a knife in my side you told me to suck it up and then you left."  
"I didn't say that!" China protested.  
"Yeah, you did. I remember because you said you were going to make pasta and I asked for some and you flipped me off."  
"I still brought you the pasta!" There was a short silence broken by their laughter. "I guess I'll go look for Ohio. Don't try to move around a ton, okay? You'll just end up hurting yourself more." China was at the doorway when he heard North whispering to himself. "What was that?"  
"Nothing!" The country's face was just the slightest bit red, but China shrugged it off and left.

Canada managed to sit up after a little while. He was told he should eat something that was easy to make, but UN lost his shit when he found Canada making pancakes.  
"You're injured! You are supposed to be resting!"  
"America gave me a McDonald's _Happy Meal_ for lunch, do you really expect me to eat that? No thanks! I'll make my own food."  
"You ate my food!" Canada rolled his eyes at the union's tone.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but you should stick to making poptarts. Soup isn't exactly your area of expertise." Canada turned two pancakes over, letting the other side cook. "How did you even mess that up? The instructions are on the can!"  
"How was I supposed to know to add water? The text is way too tiny!" Canada carried a plate of pancakes to the table and was just starting to pour syrup on them when America walked in.  
"Hey bro! Why was the lunch I got you behind that potted plant?"   
"It's a mystery."

After eating, Canada walked with America to the front doors.  
"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes, okay?" He stepped outside and walked along the sidewalk, staring up at the trees. He nearly crashed into someone, and he was already asking if they were alright when he realized it was China.  
"Oh-uh-China! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be anywhere's near here!"  
"I'm looking for Ohio. You would know where he was, right?"  
"Yes, but I don't think you'll be able to get him back..." Canada didn't like that he was talking to someone who, not that long ago, was attacking him.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because he already reformed with America."  
"Dammit!" The other country turned around and walked off, leaving Canada standing by himself.   
"Weird..." he decided to head back to the meeting place before his brother got worried.  
 _I should probably tell him they're looking for Ohio..._

"Canada says we won't be able to get him back because he's reformed." North Korea, who was now walking around, sighed.  
"Why can't he just be the forty-nine states of America? And give us Ohio?"   
"My point exactly. Do you have _any_ food at all here?" China opened a cupboard, looking for food.  
"I think I have cereal."  
"Cool, but the real question: is there milk?"  
"Orange juice." China made a _that's disgusting_ face and shook his head.  
"That should be a crime."  
"So what do you think we should do? America will nuke me the first chance he gets."   
"I know that you promised Ohio you wouldn't nuke anyone, but what if _I_ did it?"  
"I think the only reason we got away with nuking America was because it was so unexpected. I'm sure they're ready for it now, with all their technology. Shoot it down out of the sky." North said.  
"Probably. Do you think we'd have a chance if we just walked into their meeting building and fought him?" China moved to stand next to North Korea.  
"Maybe. The worst they'd do is make us leave. We could always just...talk it out."  
"If you think that's our best option, I say we do it."


	23. Chapter 23

The door swung open, with several countries chatting about this or that. Canada, although he was still recovering, had insisted upon staying with his family. North Korea and China made their way to the center of the room, all voices ceasing to carry on a conversation as they realized they were there. North came to a stop across from America, the two staring at one another.  
"America." North Korea spat his name out, disgust and hatred filling his eyes.  
"North Korea." The tension in the room started to build. Several countries had retreated to the walls, others standing frozen, waiting to see what would happen.  
"I wondered if you would come back. I guess you did."  
"That's right. Does it scare you?" America asked. North Korea let out a short, harsh laugh.  
"Hardly!" The two countries started to walk in a circle, mirroring one another, as if they were predators ready to fight.  
"I've waited for a long time to fight you like this."   
"Of course you have. That completely explains your cowardly attempt to throw a knife into my skull." North Korea chuckled at America's angry expression.  
"You're unstable. You need to be stopped."  
"Me? Unstable? Ha! You're the one who collapsed when hit with a single nuke!" America stopped walking, his hand drifting to his gun, and North Korea did the same.   
"America, wait!" NATO didn't mean to distract him, but the country looked over at him anyways. A terrible mistake, in the grand scheme of things.

North Korea knew that at that second, when NATO spoke, it was his chance to end this once and for all. Now it was America who would be the victim of his attack, but he wouldn't miss. And it wasn't knife-throwing this time, either. North Korea pulled his gun out, cocking and aiming it at lightning speed. He saw America's head jerk to look at him, and saw the horror in his eyes. He knew it was over, that he'd lost.

He didn't pull the trigger.

He saw America pulling his own gun out, and he knew that he couldn't do it. He'd seen that expression, and he saw Ohio's face in America's. The state had had the same expression when he had his knife against California's neck-something that he shouldn't have done. That expression hurt-the state's fear, not to mention his words.  
 _"Y'know, I was just starting to think that maybe you had a a little bit of a heart, but now I know you were just lying!"_  
Those words had hurt. They'd hurt a lot more than what he'd let the state see. He saw Ohio as his son; he didn't know why or where those feelings had appeared, but that was how it was.  
He couldn't kill America, knowing that Ohio would be gone. He couldn't kill him. Ohio was like his son. _And China's, heh. I wonder if he saw China and I as some kind of parents? I always wondered how China really felt about me..._  
He saw America aim the gun at him, and then he heard the gunshot echo through the room. An invisible force pushed him backwards, so he took a step back to steady himself. North Korea lowered his gun, and then placed a hand on his forehead. He could feel the blood. He knew he was going to die. No escaping it.

China's scream tore through everyone in the room.  
"NO!" The country ran forward and kept North from falling to his knees, only to sink to the floor, sobbing and hugging him. "Nononono, it's okay, you'll be okay..." America felt a huge resistance from what felt like several states, but he knew it was only one. What surprised him was the fact that Ohio managed to separate from him, joining China at North Korea's side. He didn't feel any remorse from shooting his enemy, but he saw how upset others were; South Korea had a hand over his mouth, and he was on the verge of crying; it was only natural, seeing as they were brothers. China was still talking to North, but now in a language America didn't understand. Ohio was also sobbing, but still trying to comfort China.   
"I never even got to tell him, I never even got to tell him..." China hugged Ohio with one arm, the other supporting North Korea. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." America saw North Korea whispering something to China, and then the country's hand losing it's grip on the front of his shirt. North Korea was dead, or at least unconscious until then. China stood up and very slowly walked towards America. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted. He shoved America just as hard as he could, and the shorter country had to take several steps backwards to keep from toppling over. "YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD! YOU THREW A KNIFE AT HIM WHEN HIS BACK WAS TURNED, AND NOW YOU'VE SHOT HIM WHEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE SHOT YOU!"  
"How was I supposed to know he wasn't going to shoot me?!?"  
"DID YOU NOT SEE HIM HESITATE?!?" China shoved him against the wall and made a fist, as if he were going to punch him, but he never did. Instead, his hand fell to his side and he hung his head. "I loved him and I never even got to say it, thanks to you." He whispered. He backed away and sat down next to North Korea again, tears rolling down his face.  
America turned to his brother, who stood silent as stone, watching the scene before them.  
"I think it's over." Canada looked up at him and nodded.  
"Ohio!" The state ignored America, completely focused on North Korea and China. He went to call for him again, but Canada placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let him grieve." He said quietly.

After what felt like an hour, Ohio jumped up and ran towards America. He stopped in front of the country, and then kicked him as hard as he could in the shin. America doubled over in pain.  
"FUCK YOU!" He screamed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" America saw China glaring at him through tears, and he knew they blamed him for North Korea's death. They were right to-it was completely his fault. _Better him than me..._  
"China, are you going to continue this war, or do you want to sign a peace treaty?" UN asked.  
"I'll sign your damn treaty." China hissed, rising to his feet. "But first, I'm going to give him a proper funeral." He spun to face America, still angry. "He didn't deserve to die like that. And definitely not so soon!" China picked the other country up and walked out of the room. Ohio let out another sob, but he allowed Canada to pick him up.  
"He's-he's gone!" The state wailed.   
"Shhh...I won't say it's okay because I know it isn't. It'll always hurt, Ohio, but time dulls pain." Ohio sobbed into Canada's shoulder while the others in the room glanced at one another or whispered quietly.

Ohio eventually jumped out of Canada's arms and walked back over to America, whose flag was missing a star. He grabbed the country's hand and then vanished. America looked over to the UN.  
"Texas has a message for you. He says that you're right. There isn't any such thing as good guys." A smile briefly appeared on the UN's face.  
"That is the truth."

__________________  
 **Конец!**  
  


**Go to the next page!**   


 


	24. Chapter 24

China entered North Korea's house silently. The place seemed empty. Lonely. And much too quiet. He made his way to the kitchen and sat at the table for a bit, letting tears flow freely. After a bit, he stood back up and opened the fridge. He took a bottle of beer out and opened it on the counter before taking a seat again. _I'm not going to be an alcoholic. I'm just going to have one..._  
He pulled a photograph out of his pocket; it was one from Ohio. It was a picture of himself and North Korea laughing, just having a a normal conversation. The state had slipped it into his pocket the day North died. The thought of it sent a wave of sadness through him, and he took another swallow of alcohol.  
 _I've lost both of them._  
China let out a sob before he completely broke down.  
"N-North, oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a coward. Why couldn't I just man up and tell you? What I wouldn't give for just one more day...one hour...one minute..."

He woke up hours later. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, the light bathing the room in a magnificent red. China sat quietly, watching the color drain from the sky.   
"China?"  
 _No. I'm dreaming. There's no one here._  
"China, are you drinking?"  
 _Wake up. Wake up. I'm dreaming or hallucinating. This isn't real. My mind is playing tricks on me._  
"China! Wake up!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. The country forced himself to stand up and look into the other's eyes.  
"North..." he whispered. "Why does my brain torture me like this?" The shorter country reached out and put his hands on both shoulders. He looked worried.  
"Are you drunk? Or high? Both?"  
"I only had one bottle...I'm dreaming, aren't I? You're dead, North."  
"China, no, you don't understand. I faked my own death. To end the war." China stared at him, not believing it.  
"I haven't slept in three days. When I accidentally fall asleep I dream about you...I wish I could have saved you." North Korea sighed.  
"China, I'm _not dead!_ I am right here! Is there any way I can prove it to you?" China shrugged.  
"I don't know...but if this really is you, I want to say what I never got to say..."  
"What is that?" China leaned forward and kissed North Korea, pulling him into a hug. He felt the other kiss back and his sadness lifted, only to quickly be crushed with worry. _What if it's a dream? What if I wake up and he's gone again?_  
China held on to North like his life depended on it. When they broke the kiss, he buried his face in North's neck.  
"I don't want this to end, please don't leave me..." China sobbed.  
"I'm not leaving, China. I'm going to stay right here." He could feel North rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." North Korea smiled as China pulled away enough to see his face, but still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the other.  
"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain the past few days. I just couldn't face losing. I didn't want it to look like I gave up."  
"You idiot," China said jokingly. "It's going to make you look like a fool anyways."  
"Not if we get Ohio back." China stared at him, surprised.  
"You still think we still have a shot at that?"  
"Of course we do."  
"Wait...if you faked your own death...who died?" North chuckled.  
"Don't worry. I made sure they didn't die. I gave them a pill and told them to take it right away if they got shot; it lowers your heart rate so you won't bleed out."  
"So _that's_ why there was barely any blood... but what about the bullet? It would've hit the brain."  
"It was a human. They're a lot smaller. Believe me, I worked on this plan for a _long_ time."  
"Yeah, you did."  
"I was there, y'know. I watched the entire thing happen."   
"You were?"  
"Yes. I didn't hear what you said to America after I 'died', but I got the message. I already kind of knew, to be honest. Ohio did too." China shook his head and kissed North again, smiling.  
"So that's why your last words were 'don't worry.'"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's embarrassing. I'll bet America got a kick out of seeing me all torn up, didn't he?"  
"Actually, no. He just said a few things to the UN after Ohio fused back with him, and then he left." China let his arms fall to his sides.  
"Well, I would go get Ohio right this second, but I'm still not entirely convinced I'm not dreaming." North rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.  
"Well, how about you try to sleep, and then we go get him in the morning?"  
"Yeah, that works."

"China, wake up." North Korea stood over him, shaking him. "Let's go get our son." China nodded and made himself get out of bed and get ready for the day. He and North ate a very quick breakfast before heading towards America's house. China knocked on the door.  
"What the fuck..." America stood in the doorway, staring at North Korea. Before China could say anything, America seemed to freeze, and then Ohio appeared next to him.  
"NORTH!" The state ran to him and let himself be picked up, crying. "I watched you die..."  
"I'm not dead. I'm right here." After he was done hugging China as well, he was set down.  
"America..."   
"What, Ohio?"  
"Please let me stay with them. Please." America hmm-ed and leaned up against the doorframe, as if he were deep in thought.  
"Ohio, I would, because one, I can see that you really want to, two, you're never going to let me rest otherwise, and three, your friends are all pressuring me to listen to you." Ohio crossed his fingers, hoping for the best. "However... _I_ still need you. Wait, before you get all upset, let me finish. What if we made a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?" Ohio asked.  
"You can stay with them," he motioned to North Korea and China. "but if I ever contact you telling you I need you to fuse with me for some reason, you do it without question and I'll let you leave as soon as I don't need you."  
"Deal!" Ohio stuck his hand out to shake America's before running up and hugging him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" He jumped off the porch and ran around the front yard, screaming happily. North Korea also shook America's hand, giving him a curt nod before following the state. China was left standing there.  
"Thank you."   
"Yup. So hey...seeing as North faked his death...are you two going out now or something?"  
"Shut up. Maybe." America chuckled at his response, and then shook the country's hand.  
"Good luck. Let's not have another war for a while, huh?"  
"Yes, definitely. I suppose I'll see you around."  
________________________________


End file.
